Obsession
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brendan is a control freak. He owns a casino in Nevada with his sister, Cheryl. Stephen is about to enter his world, challenging his control. The more Stephen resists, the more determined Brendan is to have him. ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! These characters are the complete property of their creators. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: I am new to the Hollyoaks fandom, but not new to writing. I recently discovered this amazing program and like so many others have become captivated by the one and only Brendan Brady. The tumultuous relationship between Brendan and Stephen totally mesmerizes me, so here I am. This story will be totally AU – but, I do intend to keep them as much in character as possible for an alternate world. This story will be set in Las Vegas, Nevada where Brendan owns a small casino with his sister, Cheryl. They are equal partners and split the responsibilities. Brendan has not met Stephen yet, but that is about to change. He has interviewed for a blackjack dealer position with Cheryl, and must complete the process with Brendan before he can be hired. Let's just say some sparks will fly... and Mr. Brady could just become ruthlessly obsessed with acquiring Stephen in all ways. I will add that I do plan on keeping Brendan in character, but without any domestic violence towards Stephen. Not that he won't frighten and totally unnerve the sweet lad, but he will never strike out against him. One more point, Brendan is very much out of the closet in this story. So, some things out of character, but I hope you will enjoy. Please bear with me on the updates. I have many stories in progress in multiple fandoms, and do rotate between them equally. =)**

**Chapter 1**

Brendan Brady looked up from his desk with a fierce scowl upon his face when his office door abruptly opened and closed. His irritated expression turned to one of momentary warmth, until the stern look reappeared; the unexpected interruption being from the only person that could get away with it. As his sister approached his desk, taking a seat across from him, he arched a brow before telling her, "I really need to remember to lock that door."

"Poor Brendan, so serious. When are you going to relax and have some fun?" Cheryl asked in what was closer to a demand, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared him down.

"Time and a place, Sis. This is the time for work... so, no fun for Brendan tonight..." the drawl came, tongue-in-cheek.

Cheryl sighed. "My darling, Brendan. Tell me, when was the last time you went out some place other than the casino floor?"

"I go out all the time. When I have things to do I go. I'm not some sort of recluse," he answered, looking back and forth between her and the papers he was signing.

"I actually meant as in a date. You do know what those are, right?"

"Hmmmm, a date. Yes, I have a vague recollection. But, I don't have time for such frivolous nonsense. This is Vegas, dear sister. If I need to get laid – I do exactly that," Brendan told her with a smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Cheryl snorted indelicately. "I'd really like it if you at least tried to meet someone nice... someone you could have a relationship."

"Relationship? You are kidding, right? And, nice? Okay, Cheryl how about this – you find me a nice, yet fuckable guy here in Sin City... and, I'll consider it," Brendan smirked, looking back down at the file in front of him, considering the matter to be closed.

"Don't challenge me, Brendan. You might not like the results. I would just like to see you live a fuller life. I mean, we came to America to broaden our horizons – live a different life. It's not all about work," Cheryl told him, wishing he would make more out of his life than what he had.

"Cheryl, I appreciate what you're trying to do here... and I love you for it. Really, I do. But, focus on the realities. This is a rough life, albeit it's been a good one. We were struggling before we made this move, but the casino has made us wealthier than either of us ever imagined being. But, we have to keep our focus, stay strong or we'll be wiped right off of this strip. All the other casinos are our enemies. They'll squash us like bugs if we don't stay at the top of our game, tough, and gendering respect. I know you understand this, Cheryl. Fuck, you're my sister. You know the damned score," Brendan said fiercely.

Cheryl nodded. "Of course, I know all of that. We have reached this success due to your diligence. However, I do think you're a bit too hard. Sometimes, you need to cut people a break."

"It's not wise to question my tactics, Sis. I do what I do to keep us at the top. If you are not respected in this town – you're finished, destroyed... and, more often than not – dead. Everything I do prevents that from happening. You do get that, don't you?" he asked, staring her down unflinchingly.

She sighed. "Yeah, I get it, Bren. I just wish you didn't have to be so cutthroat all of the time." Looking down at the clock behind Brendan's desk, she suddenly remembered the other reason she came to see him. "Oh! I'd almost forgotten. Did you have your interview with the new blackjack dealer yet?"

"No. Jacqui is entertaining him at the bar right now, I believe. I wanted to review his file and make some calls first. You interviewed him last night. What did you think?" Brendan asked, giving her his full attention.

"Sure, now I have your attention since we're back to business," she grumbled, before laughing at his annoyed glare. "Fine, fine. For certain, he's a charmer. He has this air of sweetness about him that will undoubtedly attract the ladies to his table... and the men thinking they can take advantage of the dealer."

"And, you're suggesting I hire him?" Brendan asked, eyeing her dubiously.

"Yes, I am. I said he has the air of sweetness. I think he is a sweet boy, but I also have the feeling it's also part of his charm. This kid can handle himself. I just know it. And, he's simply adorable," she smiled, remembering the engaging smile and the accent that made her feel like she was back home again.

Brendan visibly shuddered. "Adorable... and sweet. Just what I want at my primary tables. I'll talk to him... but, I'm reserving judgment."

"Just give him a chance, Brendan. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," she said, standing up to let him get down to it. Almost at the door, she turned to look at him almost reprovingly, as she warned, "And, when you meet him, don't get any ideas, Brendan. He is in a relationship - with a girl... and he is not in your league. This one, I think, is the relationship kind – not a one-off. So, hands off of this one – promise me!"

Brendan rolled his eyes, unable to imagine in this city with all sorts of pleasures for the flesh, this boy could be all that tempting. "I think I can manage to restrain myself, Cheryl. Now, run along, Sis... let big brother do some work."

"Yes Sir," she mock saluted. "Let me know how it goes."

Brendan shook his head in amusement, as he continued to leaf through the file; unbeknownst to his sister having been the application/resume of one Stephen Hay. He had already checked his references, and did the standard background check when he'd signed off on it at his initial interview. If all went well, more likely than not, he would be hiring the lad. He was in dire need of another dealer... and he needed one now. Brendan picked up the phone to call down to the bar. When Jacqui answered, Brendan told her simply, "Send Mr. Hay up."

"Right away, Brendan."

Hanging up the phone, Brendan flipped the switch on the surveillance cameras, wanting to catch his first glimpse of the job candidate. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched the young man moving away from the bar, and towards the elevators leading to his office. His eyes focused on the monitor, deciphering all he could on the small screen, immediately agreeing with his sister's assessment. For certain Stephen Hay had a sweet face, not to mention a completely hot body. Brendan was immediately intrigued... and that was not something that came easily for Brendan Brady.

Brendan watched until the elevator doors closed the hopeful blackjack dealer away from his sights. A slow smile began to spread across Brendan's face. He hoped this boy was all Cheryl thought him to be. Regardless, he had the feeling this would be a very interesting meeting. Oh yes, he thought, very interesting indeed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all that have reviewed, alerted, or sent me private messages. I'm so excited that the beginning of this story was so favored. Now, I have done something that I never do. I have diverted from my story rotation in my other fandoms to update this again first. The decision to do this was a mixture between the initial chapter response and me wanting to get this story moving along. Case in point - comments really do make a difference! :) Okay, off to their first meeting. I hope you enjoy it. A bit slow at first, but the fun and mayhem should start once Brendan makes his mind up. We all know how that goes! *Grins***

**Chapter 2**

Ste clenched and unclenched his fists during the short, yet seemingly endless ride up the elevator to Brendan Brady's private office. His nerves were completely shattered. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he only knew that he was. Word on the street was that Brendan was nobody to mess with - run amok of him only if you wanted to be on the receiving end of dire consequences. He didn't want that. What he did want was this job, though. He needed it badly. Amy and the kids needed him to step up his game. He hoped he was on the verge of doing just that.

Securing this position would take the pressure off of Amy. She had been trying so hard to find a job in her chosen profession, but so far to no avail. She would pick up a modeling gig, every now and again – but, it wasn't enough, and not what she really wanted. Amy wanted to be an actress, but he began to worry about her dream ever coming true. Ste knew what was holding her back, although he didn't say it aloud. The realistic truth would devastate her. Amy was just too sweet, too much of a good girl. One that wouldn't play the game with the perverts and major players in the business. Not doing so was a big stumbling block in Amy aspiring. He didn't doubt that for a moment. Her only hope was that she would eventually stumble across an opportunity being given by someone honorable. In this city, Ste realized that was extremely unlikely.

As he stepped out of the elevator, Ste adjusted his tie, hoping he carried a confident and professional look – knowing first impressions would be critical tonight. Shaking his head, trying to focus, Ste tried to remember this was only a man he was about to see, albeit one with a larger than life reputation. This was the big leagues now, he told himself. He was ready for this. For his sake and his family, he had to be. Amy and the kids were counting on him... he wasn't about to let them down no matter what.

Raising his hand he knocked lightly on the door that had the name - Brendan Brady - embossed in shimmering gold letters. He took in a deep breath, waiting for it to be opened.

"Come in," was the gruff voice inside the room.

Ste timidly opened the door, taking a cautious step inside, facing the man that he had wondered about from the moment he'd heard of this position opening - far from oblivious to the word of mouth that circulated in the casino world regarding the ruthless Brendan Brady. Initially, he had thought the rumors regarding Brendan had been mere exaggerations, spawn from jealousy of his power and success. In the moment their eyes now met – Ste realized that assumption had been grossly misplaced. This man was strong, feral, and a complete predator. He could clearly see that from the darkness in the eyes staring back at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Brady," Stephen greeted courteously, with the greatest of hesitation.

Brendan stared back with piercing, emotionless eyes. His dark gaze penetrating and unrelenting. He pointed to the chair across from his desk. "Have a seat... and please call me Brendan. I maintain a personal involvement with my staff."

"As you like. Everyone calls me Ste," he responded, as he took the offered seat.

"If it's all the same, I'll call you Stephen," Brendan said, watching Ste with an unflinching gaze, both of them instantly aware Stephen's preference didn't matter one bit. Brendan would address him as he saw fit.

"Of course. I just might look over my shoulder from time to time, just to be sure you're not talking to someone else. Nobody calls me that any more."

Brendan's eyes warmed briefly, before becoming shadowed once again. "Well, I do like to set myself apart from the rest of the crowd..."

"I have no doubt that you do just that," Stephen answered, uncertain if he should have spoken in such a forward manner.

Brendan laughed, finding himself becoming more intrigued with this young man. "Okay then, let's get down to business. I've reviewed your application, and made some calls. You did very well in the training program to become a dealer. I see that you've gained a bit of experience in some of the smaller casinos in Reno."

"Yes, that's right. I thought it wise to start out smaller... get my feet wet, so to speak before moving onto bigger things."

"Very smart, young Stephen. Cheryl was very impressed with you as well. That is not easily accomplished," Brendan told him.

"She was very kind, but I could tell she doesn't miss much."

Brendan nodded. "You are correct. She generally sees things as they are – and calls them the same. You always know where you stand with her."

"I have a feeling that is something that you share with her, Brendan," Stephen told him bluntly, inwardly cringing that he had been so forward - again. What was it about this man that made him want to spill his guts?

"You have cheek, I like that. At the right time and place, though. Oh, and I do enjoy the accent. It's like being home again. I'm glad you haven't lost the brogue being here in the States," Brendan told him.

Stephen nodded. "It's one of the few things I brought with me. I hope to hold onto it. I notice the same with you, too. It's nice to meet someone from home."

"It is. There is one more thing I'd like to address before I think of offering you this position," Brendan said, piercing him with his razor sharp eyes once again.

Eyes widening, Stephen warily asked, "What's that?"

"Your background check shows that you served some time in the tank before you moved to the United States. Is that problem entirely resolved now?" Brendan asked him bluntly, knowing this was the only thing that would hinder Stephen from getting the job.

"Yes. Completely," Stephen answered, embarrassed the subject had come up, but realizing it had to be discussed. "I went through a bad time in those days, did some terrible things to Amy. Thankfully, I got the help I needed and everything is fine now. I hope my criminal past doesn't exclude me..."

"Of course not. The most important thing is your honesty with me. I see you are listed as single. Amy is your girlfriend still?" Brendan asked, his eyes briefly icing over, wanting the answer for more than one reason.

Stephen shrugged slightly. "We have two kids... and we live together."

"Are you a couple, though?" Brendan continued doggedly.

"Does all this really matter, Brendan?" Stephen countered back, not having forgotten that Cheryl advised him not to let Brendan Brady get inside of his head. Keep it strictly professional, at all times, she had been quick to caution him.

Brendan narrowed his eyes on Stephen analytically. A simple question, really. Why didn't the young lad want to answer it? He'd think on that later... among a few other things. "I like to know my staff, Stephen. The position I would be offering would be full time, and my need right now is at night. If you are going to be distracted and constantly pulled from your duties – this arrangement would not work."

"Nothing will distract me from my job. I need this, Brendan – not only for myself, but my family as well. Please, give me a chance. I promise you won't regret it," Stephen answered almost imploringly.

Brendan smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary... or other things. This young lad was very appealing, and had easily garnered his full attention. What a shame he appeared to be straight. He shook his head slightly, deciding that was not a matter for now. He would definitely think on that later.. "Okay, Stephen. I'll give you a trial run. Yearly salary starts at 25 thousand, bonuses can also be accrued. I can go into that later – if you pass the probationary period."

"Thank you so much, Brendan. I won't let you down – I swear it!" Stephen stated emphatically.

"I know you won't," Brendan answered back, quirking his brow as he gave Stephen a thorough once over. "I see you have the attire needed. Appearance is very important to me. As this is Friday, I can let you have the weekend off to prepare yourself to start. However, I need you to start Monday night. Will that be a problem?"

"None at all. I would have started immediately had you insisted," Stephen said with a slight flush staining his cheeks.

Brendan laughed. "I won't see you at the poker tables, will I, young Stephen? Not much for the bluff. But, that's okay. I think I'll enjoy knowing where your head is at."

"Er, I can bluff when I need to... but, I didn't figure I needed to do that with you. You're my boss, right? If I can't trust you... who can I?"

"Ah, Stephen. So much you have to learn. Welcome aboard. I will phone you tomorrow regarding your schedule and start time for Monday. Plan to arrive an hour early. I will give you the grand tour personally, and you will have a great deal of paperwork to fill out."

Stephen stood up, moving closer to extend his hand to Brendan. "Thank you for this opportunity. I'm looking forward to it."

Brendan nodded as he took his hand, shaking it firmly – holding it far longer than necessary. "As am I, Stephen. Good night. I will be in touch tomorrow."

Stephen headed to the door, oblivious to the smoldering gaze that was being delivered to the slight roundness to his ass. He paused only when he heard Brendan calling out to him.

"Stephen?" Brendan asked in a low pitched voice.

Turning around, he faced Brendan curiously. "Yes, Brendan?"

"Did my sister warn you about me?" he asked, as his eyes crawled over Stephen slowly.

Stephen lowered his head, eyes downcast, a blush quickly spreading across his face.

Brendan chuckled. "That answers my question."

"Nothing bad, really. She told me if you hired me to just keep my nose clean. Do my job... and don't draw your attention to me. I don't see that being a problem," Stephen answered, as he looked at Brendan.

"Good enough. Night Stephen. We'll talk soon..." Brendan drawled in a soft purr, as he watched Stephen make his final departure.

Brendan stared heatedly at the closed door, tapping a finger thoughtfully against his lips. He waited the few minutes for Stephen to make his descent down the elevator, before turning on the surveillance cameras to watch him making his exit from the casino. His eyes glazing with want, he murmured aloud, "Cheryl's warnings were very well placed, young Stephen. But, I'm afraid it's impossible to keep my attention from you now. Your life is about to change, Stephen Hay. I do hope you're ready for those changes..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all that have been reading and supporting this new story with your comments. I do appreciate that so much. That inspires me to write much quicker. The story begins to progress into the next stage. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Added Note: This is not a new chapter - if you just read it a few days ago. I had an issue and made an error and had to repost it. A problem of having too many WIP. So sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, Ste slipped out of his bedroom ruffling the heads of Leah and Lucas in passing en route to getting a much needed cup of coffee. He hadn't known why, but sleep hadn't come easy to him last night. After securing a position that would undoubtedly make their lives better Ste figured he should have slept like a baby – however, he'd done anything but that. He didn't think anything of it really. He guessed it was just a case of nerves, normal he thought for starting not only a new job, but one with much more responsibility.

Amy was sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning news, having toast and coffee. Ste smiled as he felt her inquisitive eyes boring a hole into the back of his head, knowing what was on her mind – curious to see exactly how long it would be before she gave in and asked him about the interview. Pouring a cup of coffee, popping some bread into the toaster he almost laughed realizing he didn't have long to wait. When she cleared her throat abruptly, Ste turned to level a blank look on her. Biting back the smile, he asked her, "Not coming down with something are you, Ames?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Ste?" she asked in confusion. As Ste sat down across from her unable to keep the knowing smile from his face, she burst out laughing upon realizing exactly what he was getting at. "No, I was just trying to get your attention."

"It appears like you have it," he said with a smirk, jumping up to get his toast continuing to ignore the topic he knew to be heavy upon her mind. Humming a tune, Ste buttered his toast before smothering it in strawberry jam, returning to the table forcing himself to do so while holding the laughter at bay.

At once Amy playfully hit him in the arm, placing her most serious expression on her face. "C'mon, Ste. Stop mucking about. Tell me what happened last night."

"Last night?" he asked, continuing to play the game.

Amy rolled her eyes, keeping them locked on the ceiling for a long moment. "Your interview. How did it go?"

"Oh, why didn't you say so," he said taking a sip of his coffee. "Went well enough, I think."

"Well enough? Exactly what does that mean?"

Ste took a bite of his toast, chewing for a long moment, before he finally answered with a broad smile. "I got the job, Ames. I start Monday evening."

"That's wonderful, Ste! I knew you could do it. So, you got the actual blackjack position, or do you have to start at something lower?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"I got the blackjack position. Full time."

"And, the money is good?" Amy asked curiously.

Ste nodded as he finished up his toast, taking his plate to the sink to rinse off. "Starts off at 25 thousand a year, plus bonuses after the probationary period."

Her eyes widened in shock. "That's great, Ste. This is just what you needed – what we needed. So, tell me what did you think of the boss? What was his name again?"

"Brendan Brady," Ste said with a smile. "I think he lives up to all the hype of his reputation. He's very hard. I would hate to run amok of him."

"You won't. Everyone loves you... I'm sure your Mr. Brady won't be any different," Amy said in way of a prediction. Standing up she put her cup in the sink before she walked over to hunch down to the kids. "Who wants to go to the park? Or shall we stay in today?"

Ste smiled as he heard two voices simultaneously chanting, "Park – park."

"I think I'll hang around and get some more rest. I didn't sleep well. Probably just nerves from the new job."

Amy nodded. "We'll be fine, Ste. You get yourself some rest, and we'll talk more when we get back. I'm just so excited for you. I have the feeling this is about to change your life. It's about time something good happened."

Ste gave the kids and Amy a hug before they walked out the door, pondering her words thoughtfully. Change was good much of the time – he only hoped in this case it proved to be the same.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Brendan arrived at the casino much earlier than normal, when at home finding himself to be more than a bit restless. He hadn't went home until nearly dawn and really should have still been sleeping. Making his rounds, determining all was running smoothly, Brendan took the elevator up to his office intent on using the time to his advantage. Unlocking the door, he moved to his desk, his gaze unerringly brought to the file still open across it. He ran his finger across it thoughtfully. "Stephen Hay," he mused aloud. "What is it about you, I wonder?"<p>

Last night he had replayed the interview in his mind, over and over, unable to determine just what it was that was drawing him to the young lad – coming up with no clear answer. Granted the boy was pleasant, very easy on the eyes, and his accent made him feel like he was back home again. But, was it a combination of all those things, or was it more? One thing was for certain, Brendan was determined to find out. He wanted to know everything about young Stephen. That, of course, needed to extend to his family life.

He could tell himself it was all in the interest of knowing his staff... but, Brendan wasn't one to waste his time mired in denial. He knew it was more basic than that. And, regarding Amy he knew another thing for certain. It didn't matter if she was the sweetest, cutest girl in all of Nevada – he undoubtedly wasn't going to like her. How could he when she had something he had decided he wanted the instant his eyes had met Stephen's? What remained to be determined was how deeply she had him. Once that realization was achieved he would move onto finding the correct path to severing that connection. Leafing through Stephen's file, Brendan smiled as a plan began to take root. It was simple, discreet, and so civilized. He would find out exactly what he needed to know... and, he would find out tonight.

Brendan picked up the phone, electing to call Stephen's cell phone instead of the house phone, deciding he didn't want to go through_ her _to get to Stephen. Moments later, Stephen answered the phone his voice low and husky, the sound creating immediate reactions within him – part arousing before turning into anger. Gritting his teeth, he hoped that Stephen had another reason for sounding that way, and not in the middle of sex. He knew he lived with the mother of his children, and that they obviously had sex – but to hear Stephen in the midst of it was more than unpleasant.

Softly he spoke, "Stephen. Brendan Brady here. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"Oh, Mr. Brady. Not at all. I was just resting," Ste answered, grimacing upon feeling that nervous tremor hit his voice upon hearing from Brendan again.

"Mr. Brady? I thought we resolved this last night," Brendan pointedly reminded him.

Ste chuckled nervously. "Right, we did. What can I do for you Brendan?"

_A great many things, young Stephen_. "To start off with I wanted to give you your start time on Monday night. Hours will be the same each night you work. Your shift will run from 7 pm until 3 am. You will receive a lunch, and two breaks throughout the shift. One weekend off a month, which will go up to two a month once you are through your probationary period. If for some reason I need you to work later or come in earlier, that will always be your choice – and you would be compensated through your bonuses. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Sounds perfect, Brendan. And, you told me to arrive an hour early on my first night."

"Good lad. You remembered," he praised him, more and more pleased with the boy. Now to move on to the real point of his call. "What are your plans tonight, Stephen?"

Ste frowned, wondering if Brendan wanted him to start sooner, but that didn't make sense when he'd just told him what time to report on Monday night. "Uh, none that I know about. Why do you ask?"

"Well, as I've told you I like to make it a point of knowing my staff," Brendan began, as he stood to walk towards the window next to his desk, gazing blindly out at the distance... so engrossed in his call and his plans that he didn't hear the door opening behind him. "That being said, I'd like it if you, and your girlfriend, of course, could join me tonight as my personal guests. There would be an envelope waiting for you on your arrival – some chips for you and the lady to play with as you wait for me to join you."

"Brendan, I'm overwhelmed. I would like to get familiar with the casino floor better before I start working... but, you don't need to go to so much trouble, really," Ste answered, shocked that Brendan would go to so much of an effort to make him comfortable. Now he began to wonder if he'd been mistaken in his original impression of Brendan Brady. Maybe he was just misunderstood... and, in actuality was a caring, giving man. Remembering the Brendan from the interview, he didn't see how that could be the case... but if not – why was he being so generous?

Brendan smiled, much as a shark bares its teeth before sharpening it on it's meal... and, how he wanted to make a meal of this one. A meal he didn't think could be satisfied with a single serving, but one he would want to enjoy over and over again. "Nonsense, Stephen. It's no trouble at all. The chips are nothing. Please tell me you can come."

"I'll talk it over with Amy and see if we can come up with a sitter. It's Saturday night, so I'm not really sure," Stephen hedged, knowing Amy probably could find one, but not wanting to commit for Amy realizing the casino lifestyle was really not her scene.

"Oh, I'm sure your Amy will be resourceful in finding a sitter for your children. Let's meet at the bar at 9 p.m. Will that work for you, Stephen?" Brendan asked, as he turned around abruptly and angrily as he heard the harsh intake of breath behind him.

"Yes, sounds good. Hopefully, we can make it and see you then."

Brendan glared at his sister, as he kept his voice soft and inviting - one meant to lure Stephen into complying with his wishes. "I'll look forward to it. See you tonight."

Replacing the phone in the charger on his desk, Brendan stepped closer to his sister, his eyes angry and full of purpose. "Didn't we just have this talk about knocking?"

Cheryl waved his concerns off with a flick of her wrist. "Bother about that. Didn't I tell you last night not to mess with Ste? What the fuck are you playing at Brendan?"

He laughed shortly, before taking his keys off of his desk and heading towards the door. He leveled a fierce, unflinching gaze on her. "I'm not playing at anything, Cheryl. You know I like to know my staff."

"Right. That's not what you're trying to get to know – and we both know it," she grumbled. "It's not going to work, Brendan. The boy is straight, with a girlfriend and kids in tow. Your tricks won't work on him."

Brendan laughed. From where he stood this particular trick was working just fine, and if it didn't there would always be another... and, yet another until he reached his objective. "Well then, if that's the case you have nothing to worry about, eh? I'm going back home to get some rest. It appears I am going to be entertaining tonight... and, I do want to be in good shape for my guests. Do lock up behind you, won't ya?"

"I'll be watching you, Brendan. Don't forget that for a moment," Cheryl spat out, both of them knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could actively do. Brendan had full control of the casino floor, and Cheryl maintained the entertainment venue. In regards to Stephen's job, her hands were more than tied.

Brendan smiled all the way to the elevator. Cheryl could huff and puff all she wanted, but when push came to shove she always stuck by his side. That wouldn't change now. Nor would he allow it. Tonight, he would learn all he needed to know, by fair means or foul... then he would go from there. And, as with any of his self imposed goals – God help anyone who stood in his way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ame? Are you ready yet?" Ste called out, checking his appearance in the hallway mirror.

"Just about, Ste. Hang on..."

Ste was adjusting his tie for the last time, when Amy finally made her way out of her bedroom, pausing to twirl before him in grand fashion, clearing her throat impatiently as she waited to gain his attention. He turned, looking at her with widening eyes, immediately noting the picture of elegance she made. "Wow, Amy. Lookin' good."

"Thanks, Ste. You're looking pretty fine yourself. I'm ready whenever you are."

"I am too. Let's go have some fun... before I'm working every night..." Ste smiled, not the least bit unhappy about that declaration; finding himself excited - along with nervously anticipating the start of his new job.

Walking towards the door, Amy asked him curiously, "Isn't this a bit over the top for a new boss that hasn't even seen your work yet?"

"A bit, I'd say. But, he did seem to be one that takes a personal interest in his staff. I guess this is part of it," Ste said, inwardly agreeing that something was off about both this invitation and Brendan Brady; however – as of yet unable to put his finger on it.

"Well, it should be fun. We haven't been out without the kids in forever..." Amy said with a smile, a hint of worry in her eyes and voice that she wasn't able to hide.

Ste hugged her briefly. "Now don't you be worrying about the kids. They will be fine."

"Oh, I know, Ste. I just have a strange feeling about all of this. But, you know me. Something looks too good I get suspicious. I'm probably being paranoid," she told him, trying to shrug off any foreboding she had about the evening.

"I think you worry too much... but, only one way to find out. I think you'll like Brendan. He's really charming..." Ste told her, unsure of where the thought came from.

"Charming, eh? Attractive too I'll bet..." she said, preceding him out the door, watching as he locked up and pocketed his keys.

Ste flushed, before he nodded and admitted, "I guess you could say so. I doubt he has any trouble getting dates."

"Rich and attractive – I would say not," she laughed, wrapping her arm around his waist as he hailed a taxi. "Oh well, one thing's for sure... it should be a much more interesting evening than normal."

"Hmmmph. That's not saying much, but I'd say you're right..."

* * *

><p>Brendan approached the bar, popping a stick of gum into his mouth as he proceeded to move forward with the next part of his plan. Sweet little – what was her name? Ahhh yes, Amy. That was it. Tonight, Brendan would learn the seriousness of her relationship and commitment to young Stephen. He hoped for her case it was one that could be easily broken. For during his rest today, and his reflections on his initial meeting and responses to his new dealer, one thing was for certain – he wanted Stephen Hay. And, Brendan Brady <em>always<em> got what he wanted. By fair means or foul – he _would _have that boy...

"Rhys, it's good you are working tonight," Brendan said almost in surprise, both of them knowing as Brendan made the schedule it was anything but that. "I have a little project for you."

"Project?" Rhys asked with upraised brows, knowing nothing good ever came of one of Brendan Brady's _little_projects.

"Mmmhmmm. Let's call it a special favor then. One that I will pay you handsomely to complete... in addition to it pleasing me immensely," Brendan answered, with a stone faced expression, speaking in volumes the favor/project wasn't really an option.

Rhys sighed, hating to be predictable, but feeling forced to ask the obvious question. "Is it legal?"

"You hurt my feelings, Rhys," Brendan spoke, his most serious expression in place. "Now would I ask a member of my staff to break the law?"

Rhys snorted indelicately. "You don't expect me to dignify that with an answer do you, boss?"

Brendan stared him down for a long moment chewing his gum in the process; eyes flickering away to casually scan the busy tables and crowds coming and going... his senses on the alert for one individual to appear. "I don't have time to spar with you right now."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Rhys asked in resignation – both of them knowing Brendan would get what he wanted... as he always did.

"There is a young couple coming in soon. The young man I have hired to be my new blackjack dealer. However, it's the young lady that holds my attention tonight..." Brendan said, continuing to look around the room – looking for the object of his desire.

"Lady? Now this is interesting..." Rhys said with a chuckle.

Brendan glared at him for a moment. "It's not like that, Rhys. I just want to test her loyalty to young Stephen. What I want is very simple. When I take Stephen to show him around, just flirt with her... see how she responds back. "

"Uh huh. I get it now. You're hot for the new dealer... and this girl is in your way," Rhys surmised, both of them turning at the sound of the annoyed gasp behind them.

"Hmmmph. You could say that again," Cheryl said in exasperation, expending no delay in glaring at her brother. "Brendan, I hope you're not about to do something stupid. Ste seems like a good kid, and a dealer of a great many assets. It would be a shame to blow that."

Rhys laughed shortly. "Blow? Yeah, I think that's exactly what your brother has in mind."

"That's enough out of you. You just do as you're told, Rhys. Do well in this... and you will be nicely rewarded," Brendan told him. Dismissing him to deal with his sister, Brendan snapped, "Don't you have the lounge to maintain?"

"Nope. I think the show's gonna be in here tonight," she stated derisively, turning to look at Rhys sharply at the whistle that passed through his lips.

Cheryl looked at the striking couple in surprise, smirking when she viewed her brother's narrow eyed glare. "Wow. That's Ste, isn't it? She is more than lovely."

Rhys nodded in agreement. "You want me to flirt with her? Not a problem, boss."

"Just keep her busy while I'm showing Stephen around. Busy and interested..." Brendan clipped out, forcing a smile on his face as they came closer.

Cheryl looked at her brother in disbelief, clearly reading Brendan's every expression, knowing for certain this had the potential of ending very badly. "Uh, right. I do think I'm needed in the lounge after all. Bren, be careful, would ya? He really seems like a good lad."

"Don't you worry, sister mine. I don't plan on harming a hair on young Stephen's head," Brendan rasped, smiling in greeting as the two of them were quickly upon them. Under his breath whispering, "Oh no... just the opposite."

Glaring at her brother, she turned to smile at Ste and Amy. "Good evening. I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves. Sadly, I must return to work."

Ste smiled back at Cheryl. "I understand, Cheryl. This is Amy, my girlfriend. Amy this is Cheryl... one of my bosses."

Brendan's eyes narrowed sharply. Had Stephen's voice stumbled when he said _girlfriend_? Very interesting.

"It's nice to meet you, Amy. Although, I'm usually only out in the casino when Brendan isn't around. The entertainment venue is my domain," she explained, tensing as she glanced at Brendan seeing he was making no attempts to mask his interest in Ste.

"I'm afraid I don't get out much in the evenings. You know, kids and all. But, it's great to meet you too..." she answered with a bright smile, her smile faltering when her eyes turned to meet Brendan's cold gaze that seemed to be piercing directly through her.

Cheryl cleared her throat nervously, looking from one to the other. "Okay then. Off I go. Have fun kids." Slicing a reproving look towards Brendan, she said, "I'll talk to you later, Bren."

"Of course you will," Brendan replied condescendingly.

Ste cleared his throat nervously, as he made the introductions, taking one look at Amy and quickly realizing she was more than uneasy. "Uh Brendan, this is Amy... Amy, this is Brendan Brady, my boss."

Amy forced a smile for Ste's sake, but knowing instinctively for some unknown reason Brendan didn't like her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brady. This is a very impressive place you have here."

"Thank you, Amy. We've worked hard to make it so. And, please call me Brendan. We're very informal here," he told her, dismissing her from his gaze to turn his piercing gaze back on the object on his desire. "Stephen," he purred. "I'm so glad you managed to come this evening."

"Thank you again for the invitation and your generosity. We received the envelope you had waiting with the cashier. You didn't need to do all of that," Ste answered, seeming oblivious to the daggers Brendan was shooting at Amy.

"It was nothing, Stephen. I do hope you'll enjoy the evening. Now... how about a drink first? What can I get you... both of you?" Brendan asked, deliberately slighting Amy until the last possible moment.

Ste urged Amy towards the bar, assisting her to sit, before sitting next to her. "Amy? White wine, right?"

Amy abruptly pulled her eyes from Brendan's assessing look, before she began to nod in agreement. "Uh yes, that's fine, Ste."

Ste turned to the hovering bartender that was watching them all curiously, before placing his order. "White wine for the lady, and just give me what you have on tap."

Brendan forestalled Stephen when he went to remove his wallet, telling him unequivocally, "This is on me, Stephen."

"Thank you, Brendan," Ste said, as the drinks were quickly placed in front of them.

Sitting at the stool that was next to Stephen, Brendan noted with satisfaction that Amy was keeping her gaze straight ahead... no longer trying to analyze him. More importantly, she knew he didn't like her, in fact seemed a bit intimidated by him. An affect he mastered on people with the minimal of ease. And, in her case... he didn't want her comfortable around him at all. The less she came around here in future, the happier he would be. He wanted nothing to distract Stephen's attention from him, outside of his work, and that was exactly what he intended to have. Brendan's eyes flared as he looked at Stephen, wondering how long he would be able to keep his hands to himself... when every instinct in him urged him to reach out and move to possess him. _Patience, Brady_... he cautioned himself. Patience alone will gain you all you want.

"Stephen, I was hoping I could show you around... and perhaps get that tedious paperwork out of the way. If that's okay with you?" Brendan asked in a tone that wasn't quite a question, although the wording made it seem as such.

Taking a sip of his draft beer, Ste nodded. "Uh, sure." Turning to Amy, he asked, "You don't mind, do you Ame?"

"No, Ste. You do what you need to do. I'll be fine."

Brendan gritted his teeth at the sweet, accented voice. He needed to get away from her now... before his intentions were completely revealed and his plan for the evening became unraveled. Brendan gave Rhys a piercing glance, before he clipped out, "Rhys? You will take good care of Amy, won't ya?"

"Be my pleasure, boss..." he answered, giving his boss a knowing look, before giving Amy a flirtatious wink.

"Alright then. Shall we, Stephen?" Brendan asked as he stood, motioning Stephen to precede him. Forcing his gaze to Amy, he said, "Do enjoy yourself, Amy. I'll try not to detain Stephen for too long."

She nodded, looking at Brendan briefly, before turning away from him; uncertain of why but finding herself afraid of Brendan Brady, hoping that Stephen had done the right thing in accepting this position. The job in itself a wonderful opportunity for Ste... but, his boss she had immediately found to be more than slightly unsettling. Why didn't he like her? That was what alarmed her most of all. There was a coldness in his eyes he didn't even attempt to hide? But, why?

Stephen moved to go along with Brendan, leaving his drink on the bar. He leaned down to kiss Amy on the cheek, before he teased, "Stay out of trouble, Ames. Don't want to be involved in a brawl before I even start work."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, Stephen," Brendan responded drolly. "Rhys will look after her. Bring your drink with you, if you like. We'll head on up to my office first."

Amy watched as Brendan led Ste away, visibly shuddering in response. Without thinking or knowing how loyal Rhys was to his boss, she asked, "Is he always like that?"

"Brendan? Like what?" Rhys asked, wiping off the bar.

"Uhhh, creepy I guess."

Rhys laughed. "Brendan can be a bit intimidating at times, okay... much of the time. But, I wouldn't worry. He seems... uhhh genuinely fond of your Stephen."

"My Stephen? Oh no, you've got it all wrong. We're not a couple," Amy answered without thinking.

"Really. Ah, this is going be very interesting."

Taking a drink of her wine, Amy asked, "Interesting? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not speaking out of turn since Brendan is completely open about this... Brendan Brady is gay, and I have a feeling he is very interested in Stephen," he told her bluntly, knowing Brendan probably wouldn't be pleased... but, unable to resist stirring up the pot a bit.

"Gay? I had no idea. But... Ste isn't into men," Amy protested with a wide eyed look.

Rhys laughed in delight. "That's what makes it all the more interesting..."

* * *

><p>"Have a seat, Stephen. Over there... on the couch," Brendan suggested, watching what was nothing short of his prey with hungry and curious eyes.<p>

Ste smiled, taking a seat on the long couch, surprised he hadn't noticed it on his first trip here... but, realizing he had been very nervous coming into that interview. "I guess I was half blind when I was here last night. Don't even remember a couch."

"It was here. I guess your mind was otherwise occupied," Brendan said, before taking a seat beside him.

Ste looked at his boss curiously, before he said in way of a reminder: "Uh, wasn't you going to have me sign some paperwork?"

"A bit of subterfuge on my part. Sorry." Brendan smiled, watching the confusion turn into concern on Stephen's ever expressive face.

"I don't understand, Brendan. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, not exactly. I just wanted a moment of your time alone. That's all. I won't be handling the paperwork. I have someone on my staff that does that. Your first night on the job will be good enough for that," Brendan answered, continuing to watch Stephen closely.

Ste swallowed slowly, his eyes caught by the penetrating ones virtually possessing him. "So, uhmmm, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to give you a bit of information that I felt you should hear directly from the source..." Brendan said, initiating the next phase of his plan. He would get nowhere with the boy if awareness was not present. Before leaving, Stephen would be more than aware of Brendan's interest in him.

Nodding, Ste asked, "Information?"

"Yeah. You will no doubt hear this very quickly as I'm very open about it, and gossip runs freely around here." Brendan scooted closer, his thigh almost touching Stephen's, knowing when he finished his declaration the close proximity would most likely make Stephen uncomfortable, but it was all part of the awareness process. "I'm gay, Stephen."

"I see." Ste flushed slightly, his eyes swallowed up by Brendan's – uncertain as to why he was so drawn to his employer's hot gaze. Ste shook his head slightly. Did he just think hot and Brendan in the same instance? What the hell was happening to him? Why would he have such a thought? He hadn't had those thoughts for a long time... Closing his eyes briefly, Ste tried to focus. "Uhmmm, I'm not sure I follow, Brendan. Why the need to make me aware of it? As far as I'm concerned that's your private business."

Brendan's hand reached up to cup Stephen's cheek. His eyes blazed with purpose and hunger. His voice dropped to a husky, sultry pitch. "It's quite simple, Stephen. I wanted you to know that no matter what happens your job will never be affected... that I will _never _harass you by using it as leverage."

"Happens?" Ste asked, trying to ignore the tingles that were shooting up and down his spine at Brendan's touch.

Brendan trailed his hand down Stephen's cheek, pausing to rub the pad of his thumb across his lips, his eyes stormy with every predatory impulse inside of him urging him to pounce. By the signals he had been receiving – the young lad would be lucky if he escaped without Brendan beginning to stake his claim. "Oh yes, Stephen. You see, there's a conflict here. One that I am not even attempting to resist. I want you, Stephen. Badly. This is to serve as your warning – your only one. I am accustomed to doing whatever it takes to get what I want. If that is repellent to you, I would advise you to run... and do so quickly. But, I have the feeling that is not the case. If you stay, no matter what it takes... regardless of your own personal commitments - I _will_ find a way to have you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all that have been reading & commenting on this story. I appreciate it so much. Things are slowly beginning to heat up between the boys. How long can Ste resist Brendan? Please continue to let me know what you think. Your comments motivate me more than anything. **

**Chapter 5**

Brendan popped a stick of gum into his mouth as he stepped out onto the casino floor, his eyes sharp and filled with purpose as he took everything in at a mere glance. He nodded to the various staff as he passed them, knowing they knew how to alert him to any problems with the briefest of looks. In his customary walk he took pains to give only a mere glance at the blackjack table - where the object of his quickly growing obsession resided. He took a seat at the bar, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at the tenseness in his bartender. The normally cocky Rhys was anything but that tonight. He was nervous... and clearly avoiding any eye contact.

"There a problem I should know about, Rhys?" Brendan demanded, his eyes cold and assessing.

"Problem? Uh, no problems. Can I pour you anything, boss?" Rhys asked, nervously wiping down the bar.

Brendan nodded. "Double shot of beam."

Silent until Rhys placed the drink in front of him, he looked at him inquiringly, before asking, "How did your little chat go with Stephen's girlfriend the other night?"

"Well enough, I guess," Rhys hedged, while knowing that Brendan would get his slip of the tongue out of him... knowing Brendan could always get anyone to spill their guts – if that was what he wanted.

"What exactly does well enough mean?" Brendan asked impatiently.

Rhys sighed, seeing this was going to be one of those long talks. Something that never worked to the advantage to anyone other than Brendan Brady. "She's just a very nice girl... pretty too."

"Uh huh. So, what's that mean? Did you ask her out on a date?" Brendan inquired sarcastically.

"No. That wouldn't be appropriate since I have a girlfriend... and she does live with Ste. You just told me to flirt a bit and keep her distracted. I did all of that..." Rhys answered, not admitting he'd done a bit more than that.

Brendan watched him closely. "What aren't you telling me, Rhys? You know I'm going to find out. Let's just make it easier on all of us, eh?"

"Fine. Whatever. It's no big deal really," Rhys answered, hoping it wasn't to Brendan.

"Oh yeah. Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked, staring into him as he chewed his gum at a quicker pace.

"Well, the girl seemed a bit unnerved by you. I think creepy was her word."

Brendan smiled, more than pleased with that bit of news. "Creepy, eh? Go on."

"I kind of gave her some personal information about you when I tried to tell her she didn't have any reason to worry about Stephen with you," Rhys answered, flinching on seeing the coldness in Brendan's eyes.

"You told her I am gay? I swear if I didn't need you to perform these little tedious tasks from time to time I would boot you out on your ass... and, trust me it wouldn't be a pleasant experience."

Rhys swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry, Brendan. I didn't mean any real harm. It just seemed funny at the time."

"Funny? Right. Out of curiosity how did Amy react to the news?" Brendan asked, not nearly as pissed as he was leading Rhys to believe. Having Amy know this about him was a very good thing, he thought. Let the girl worry all the nights Stephen was working, wondering if and when Brendan would make his move... uncertain of the degree of success he would have on the impressionable lad.

"Shocked at first, then I think amused. She was affirmative that it didn't matter – that Ste was most definitely not into men," he told his boss with a smirk, surprised when a laugh erupted instead of a scowl.

"Did she now. Well, that's fine," Brendan answered, thinking sweet little Amy didn't know a damn thing of what he could make a man do. Hell, he could have drugged him and had him in his office on the spot... but, he didn't want that. He wanted Stephen writhing beneath him in hungry need... begging him to fuck him. And, he would have it. Downing the rest of his beam, he swiveled around in his chair to look to the middle of the casino, seeing his prey focused on the table and gamblers in front of him. "Stephen is on his own already? I had a trainer assigned to him for the first two nights."

"Leroy went on break," Rhys answered. "However, he said in passing the kid doesn't need any training. He said the boy could train the staff himself."

Brendan smiled. "Is that so? Good to know. Maybe I'll just go over there and check out his skills for myself..."

Rhys snorted indelicately. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

"Watch it, Rhys. There's only so far I'll let that mouth of yours go," Brendan snapped as he pushed away from the bar, his eyes intent on his chosen destination.

Rhys feeling braver after Brendan didn't flip out about his admission, shouted to his retreating back. "Uhhh, Brendan... I guess you don't want to know what Amy told me about her and Ste?"

Brendan's feet immediately stilled, before he turned around to pierce Rhys with his most penetrating gaze. He cocked his head at an angle, arching his brow deliberately. "That would be?"

"Nothing important, really. I mean what possible difference could it make to Ste's boss to know that the two of them are no longer a couple. Useless information I'm sure."

"Right. Useless information," Brendan turned back around with a smile on his face, one that would rival a shark at mealtime. In passing he yelled back, "Get to work, Rhys. I'm not paying you to chatter."

Brendan moved towards the blackjack table unhurried, making himself oblivious to everything else around him. He wanted his attention focused on one thing. Stephen. He would determine just what it was about this boy that made his blood pressure skyrocket... and why he stirred his most predatory instincts instantly to life. Looking at him all neat and debonair in his suit, Brendan just wanted to yank him across the table by his tightly knotted tie and totally devour him. That he was working... and in the middle of _his_club was the only thing that restrained his more baser instincts. He had to have him... or at least a taste of him. Soon. Seeing him on his turf, night after night would quickly drive him insane.

Ste looked over as a new player sat at his table, his back immediately tensing seeing it was none other than Brendan Brady. "Good evening, Mr. Brady," Ste acknowledged respectfully, not feeling comfortable calling him by his first name when dealing.

Brendan smiled, letting him slide on that... understanding the boy was trying to adhere to proper decorum – unknowing that Brendan had every intention of throwing that precious control of his out the window before his shift ended tonight. The information that Rhys had taunted him with had been anything but useless. It was valued... and it gave him even more motivation to step up his game. He would be doing just that – very soon. He placed some chips on the table, nodding to Stephen to deal him in. "How's it going, Stephen? First night and all. I hope the rest of the staff are making you feel welcome."

Ste floated cards over to Brendan, and the other two players seated at the table, responding to each one's nods and stays of hand whether to take another card or let it ride. The house won all three hands, with Ste efficiently stacking the chips, waiting for them to place their wagers or move away. One player departed, and another joined as all wagers were quickly placed and the process began again. "Yes, Sir. They have all been very helpful."

"Good. Leroy should be back from his break. I believe you are due for one, yes?" Brendan asked, nodding for an additional card, smiling as 21 was reached.

Ste cleared his throat nervously. "Uh yeah. He said he'd be over to relieve me when he returned."

"Excellent. Come up to my office. I'd like to talk to you for a bit. Since it's cutting into your break time, I will, of course, add time onto your break," Brendan told him, standing up to make his departure.

Ste nodded, as he dealt to the other players. "I'll be up soon, Sir."

"Good lad," Brendan answered, tossing a hundred dollar chip his way. "That's for you. Outstanding dealing on your first night."

Ste blushed, his anxiety around this man growing in leaps and bounds while becoming relieved he wasn't being called upstairs to be reprimanded. "Thank you, Mr. Brady."

Brendan eyed him thoughtfully for a long moment, chewing his gum slowly - his eyes piercing into Stephen's. He took a brief glance around, seeing that everything was still fine, before walking away en route to the elevator.

Ste let out a sigh of relief when he departed, returning his full attention to the table... trying not to let on just how much his boss unsettled him. He continued on for the next ten minutes looking up when Leroy appeared by his side. He nodded to him as he stepped back to allow him to take his place. His nerves were more frazzled than he was letting on from the outside – his heart beating in remembrance from his last encounter with Brendan privately in his office. "Hey, Leroy. I'll just uhmmm go take my break."

"Sure thing," Leroy answered. "See you when you get back."

Ste smiled at Leroy before he made his way to the elevator, his body quivering in apprehension. What did Brendan want? Was he going to make a move on him? A move he had been expecting all night following their talk of a couple of nights ago. And, if he did... what was he going to do? What did he want to do? When he reached the top, Ste wasn't sure if the ride had been endless or over too quickly. All he knew was that he was scared to death. Knocking timidly on the door, Ste audibly groaned when he heard the brusque voice sounding out for him to enter. Slowly, he opened the door, peeking his head inside before hesitantly saying, "You wanted to see me, Sir."

"That I did, Stephen," Brendan answered from behind his desk, watching him with dark, intense eyes. "Close the door and have a seat."

Ste turned his back just long enough to do as Brendan told him, before taking a seat across from his desk finding Brendan's gaze to be still on him – unblinking and deeply searching. Nervously clearing his throat, Ste asked, "So... what did you want to see me about?"

Brendan stood up, moving around the desk to lean against it, loving the aspect of towering over his prey... making them feel all the more vulnerable. In the case of Stephen Hay, he was finding such a power play extremely enticing. He couldn't wait for the day or night that young Stephen was thrashing beneath him in his bed... helpless and aching for his full possession. He rubbed a finger along his lip studying Ste closely, before musing aloud, "I wasn't sure if you'd show up tonight or not. I was afraid I had scared you away."

"Was you trying to scare me off, Brendan?" Ste asked, finding a bit of bravado rising to the surface.

Brendan laughed a deep throaty laugh that made his chest rumble. "Not at all, Stephen. I believe in laying my cards on the table... no pun intended. There's no need to be afraid of me. I'd never hurt you, Stephen."

"I – ah – think I know that... but, you are so intimidating, Brendan. I just don't know how to take you."

Brendan moved closer, effectively trapping Ste in the chair, bracing one arm on each side of him, bracketing him in with no means of escape. He leaned in closer, his breath fanning against Ste's face, moving closer to his lips. His voice dropping to a deep guttural pitch, Brendan whispered, "Nice phrasing there, Stephen. How about I put my own little twist to them, eh? I know exactly how I'd like to take you, over and over again. We both know I'm going to as well. Question is: how hard are you going to run before you submit? Make it easier on both of us and stop running. Come to me, Stephen."

Ste's eyes moved back and forth over Brendan's lust filled face, his breathing becoming erratic. Nervously he moistened his lips, watching as Brendan's eyes turned black with need.

Brendan snagged his hand behind Stephen's neck, as he ran a thumb over his lips – back and forth until they were open for him. With a growl shrouded in velvet, Brendan purred, "So beautiful. How can I be expected to resist such temptation?"

Ste gasped as Brendan's lips came closer, intuitively knowing if he let him kiss him there would be no going back. He would be helpless – exactly what he knew Brendan wanted. He placed a hand against Brendan's unyielding chest, ineffectively trying to create some distance. "Wait, Brendan. I – uhmmmm not sure I want this to happen. It's too much, too soon."

"Just a kiss, Stephen. That's all," Brendan whispered, his breath ghosting over Ste's lips; both of them knowing it would never be just a kiss – not with Brendan Brady. "I promise I'll let you go. I need this, Stephen. Badly."

Knowing he was probably making the biggest mistake of his life, Ste reached up to curl his palm around Brendan's neck... closing the gap to kiss him. If he had thought it would be a tentative or casual kiss – he was soon proven to be more than mistaken. Ste had kissed a man before... but nothing could have prepared him for being on the receiving end of a Brendan Brady kiss. He knew in that moment this was no ordinary kiss. He had played into the master's hand. The fervor in Brendan's kiss telling him in no uncertain terms – Brendan's words had not been all talk. He wanted Ste... and he intended to take him. One way or another. Brendan was staking his claim.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all that have been reading & commenting on this story. I appreciate it immensely. It truly does motivate me to continue on. R/L and the other stories I have in progress slows me down, but I'm trying to keep it updated as quickly as I can. Okay, we continue where we left off - with some drama beginning to appear. Where it leads remains to be determined. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6**

Ste moaned under the onslaught of Brendan's mouth. He felt possessed... utterly and truly possessed as he never had before. He felt as if Brendan was in essence branding him as his mouth moved aggressively over his own. Brendan wasted no time with preliminaries. His intent was more than clear – seek and devour. In the duration of this short kiss, Ste already felt taken. His hands moved to clutch around Brendan's back, as his mouth continued to further open to the demanding pressure of Brendan's kiss. Ste had no idea how long their lips had been locked, all he knew was he needed to find a way to pull away. No matter how good this felt... and there was no disputing that simple fact, he wasn't sure he was ready for this. For he intuitively knew that his surrender to Brendan Brady would mean so much more than simple sex.

Brendan sucked on Ste's lips, licking and nibbling them equally, his voice a hoarse moan when he whispered, "So good, Stephen. I knew you'd taste this good."

"I – I... ahhhh, this shouldn't be happening, Brendan. I need to get back to work soon..." Ste gasped when Brendan pulled back enough to allow him to breathe.

Brendan straightened to his full height, pulling Stephen with him. He grasped the boy's hips, pushing his body tightly against the one he ached to possess. His eyes narrowed as he considered Stephen thoughtfully. "How about you let me be the judge of when you return to work."

"Right... uhmmm, well... you're not paying me for this," Stephen stammered about nervously, knowing if Brendan decided to push here and now there would be nothing Ste could do to refuse him.

"No, you're right... but, I see nothing wrong with some fringe benefits... ones that I think we could both find mutually satisfying..." Brendan purred, his eyes fastening with hunger on the curve of Stephen's slightly swollen lips.

"That may be so, Brendan... but, it's never good to mix business with pleasure, is it?" Ste countered, bravely trying to hold his own.

Brendan began to walk Stephen backwards until he felt the roughness of the door halted his steps. He used the opportunity to place one leg in between Stephen's spreading them apart with ease as he settled his hard body in between them. He smiled lustily as Stephen couldn't hide his response, pushing his own hips forward letting the boy feel all of him... all of what he had every intention of giving the boy – and soon. Brendan lowered his lips to latch onto the side of Stephen's neck – licking, nibbling and sucking the tender skin, his mouth moving to breathe hotly into Stephen's ear. With a low, reverberating rasp, Brendan said, "The game you are playing is lost, young Stephen. I can feel what I'm doing to you... and that's all I needed. Now that I know that I can get to you... I will be relentless until I have you."

"You are very plain speaking." Ste moaned, as Brendan's lips closed around his ear, his breathing becoming erratic as Brendan licked and sucked, moving his hips forward in a motion that left Ste no doubt as to what Brendan truly wanted.

"Mmmm, yes." Brendan licked a path along Stephen's neck that wasn't covered by his clothing – wanting nothing more than to rip them away from him and have the boy – now. "I've found that to be the most beneficial way in getting precisely what I want." His mouth pulled from Stephen's neck so he could pierce him with his hungry and wanting eyes. "Make no mistake, I want you very badly."

Ste swallowed nervously, feeling all but swallowed up by the heat in Brendan's eyes. "I – uh – think you've been more than clear about that. But... now isn't the time for such a discussion, I really need to get back to work."

"Yes, shame about that, isn't it? If I didn't need you so badly at that table – I would be bending you over my desk right now. Think about that as you go through the rest of your night." Brendan's eyes became stormy as he crashed his lips down upon Stephen's again, reacquainting himself with the incredible feel and taste – one that he was beginning to think could become addictive. He sipped and nipped at them for several minutes, before pulling back to admire _his _boy. Reaching up, he stroked the side of Stephen's face, whispering possessively, "Mine. The sooner you come to accepting that – the better it will be for all of us."

Ste opened his mouth to deny Brendan's words of possession, when a harsh tap was heard on the door. He looked at Brendan inquiringly, both of them knowing Ste now had his means of escape. "Well, aren't you going to let them in, boss?"

"They'll go away..." Brendan responded, knowing he needed to let Stephen leave, but not wanting to until he had impressed a few more points upon the lad.

"I heard that, Bren. Let me in, now!" Cheryl demanded from the other side.

Brendan groaned. The lecture was about to commence again. "You'd better go, Stephen. Seems your protector is here to rescue you."

Ste smirked. "I knew I liked her for a reason."

When Stephen turned to open the door, Brendan swatted him on the ass, groaning when he squeezed a mound full of exquisite flesh. "Don't get used to the reprieve, my boy. I'll have ya yet."

Ste flushed at both Brendan's words and Cheryl's look of surprise upon his rush out of the office, knowing without looking Brendan's hot gaze was following him until he escaped into the elevator.

"Do come in, Cheryl. As always your timing leaves something to be desired," Brendan growled, although knowing the timing was probably for the best. Despite knowing what the right thing was to do, he still abhorred having to let Stephen go without having a bit more of him.

Cheryl scowled angrily as she preceded him into his office. "Seems my timing was just right. You need to leave that boy alone. He works for you... and he's straight. What don't you get about that, Brendan?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, having no intention of divulging to his sister how very wrong she was about Stephen. In his opinion, that was the boy's story to tell... and if he wanted to be in the closet – he could respect that for now. "Okay, you didn't come up here to harass me about the lad. What's up, Sis? I can tell by the tense lines on your face something is wrong."

"He's back, Bren. Right now he's in the lounge hitting on my new singer. I was going to ask him to leave... but you know he scares the hell out of me. And, nobody does that," Cheryl whispered almost tremulously.

Brendan nodded with an instant awareness befalling him. Through clenched fists and teeth, he spat out, "Why don't you step out for a bit, eh? I'll take care of this."

Laying a concerned hand upon his arm, Cheryl spoke, "Just be careful, Bren. That man is dangerous."

"Don't you worry, Sis. I will just throw him out on his ass – again. If he persists, well the time might be here for me to teach Danny Houston a more permanent lesson – once and for all."

TBC

**_Note: Any guesses on who the new lounge singer might be? Hint: Someone to agitate Brendan in his pursuit of Stephen even more. And, no... it's not Noah. At least not yet. *Smiles*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the delay on this update. R/L has been a killer. I hope to get things back on track very soon. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you! No interaction in this chapter - but I have a feeling the next one will be full of it. :)**

**Chapter 7**

Brendan stepped into the lounge that despite the fullness present, a tense silence prevailed in the large room. His eyes filled with chips of ice he walked towards the table where Danny Houston sat waiting for the next set to begin. Brendan ignored the curious eyes that followed his movement, although his peripheral vision telling him the tables immediately surrounding Danny's had been quickly vacated upon his arrival. Anyone who knew Brendan Brady knew this would not be a cordial meeting. Brendan stood glaring down at the reptilian man that filled him with disgust.

"Danny," he whispered in a low reverberating hiss. "What did I tell you about returning to my casino?"

"Now Brendan, don't be like that. We are in the same business... surely we can get along," Danny rasped as he took a long sip of whiskey, his cold eyes looking through Brendan and over towards the scantily clad lounge singer preparing to make her entrance onto the stage.

"Right. That. Speaking of – why don't you haul your worthless ass back to your own club..." Brendan spat out in a cold, uncompromising stare.

Taking another long swallow of his drink, his gaze returned to Brendan, his eyes cold and emotionless. "I like the ambiance here. Surely you can't discriminate against me for that."

"I remember another time you enjoyed the 'ambiance' here. An hour later I found my barmaid huddled in the alley – battered and raped," Brendan said in a low voice – one's that knew him well would back down at the ice and finality in that voice. "Now, why don't you take your ass on out of here... before I toss it out myself."

"You don't dirty your hands anymore, Brendan," Danny sneered. "More like you'll have Warren sully his."

"That's what I pay him for, eh? But, I don't need him to take care of the likes of you," Brendan said, reaching forward to grasp Danny Houston by the collar.

Given no choice but to get up, Danny struggled against his captor, snarling in rage, "Let go of me, Brady. You want all your customers to see your violent behavior."

"Matters not to me. Good for them to see how I treat ones that think to cross me," Brendan snapped, all but dragging Danny to the doorway of the lounge.

Brendan's eyes bulging with rage, he pushed Danny ahead, hissing in his ear with warning, "I suggest you go quietly and with the minimum of fuss. I have no problems in displaying what happens when boys cross the line."

Not giving an inch, Danny growled, "Yeah, you'd know all about boys, wouldn't ya? Problem with that is this, Brendan – you spend so much time with the boys, you don't see when a man comes after you."

Stilling his steps, Brendan tightened his grip on Danny's collar, before demanding, "That some kind of threat?"

"Nah. No threat, Brady. Just a fact," Danny said, before giving Brendan a withering look. Once at the doorway, his eyes stripped the young singer naked, before he said, "I'll be seeing you around."

As expected, Warren Fox was waiting outside the lounge doorway. He glared at Danny, before turning his gaze towards Brendan – a question in his eyes. "Bren, want me to handle this?"

Brendan paused while he considered the thought. "Yeah, sure Foxy. Set this scum out on his ass."

Warren's eyes probed Brendan's for a silent moment, deciphering exactly what his boss' wishes were regarding the despicable Danny Houston. Slightly disappointed that he didn't see Houston's death in Brendan's eyes – at least not this time, Warren grasped Danny's arm, pulling him in his direction. "I'll be back soon."

Brendan nodded. "Show him out the service entrance... and make sure he knows how sewer rats are received in my place."

"It will be a pleasure," Warren sneered, shoving him roughly ahead, two other security men flanking him.

Brendan popped a fresh stick of gum in his mouth, moving closer to the blonde that had acquired Danny Houston's attention. "So, you're the new bird everyone's been going on about."

"Uhhhh, I guess," she answered with a shrug. Holding out her hand, she answered simply, "Rae Wilson."

"Brendan Brady." He chewed as he considered her thoughtfully for a moment. "But, I guess you knew that already."

She nodded, before continuing, "Thank you for the assist, Mr. Brady. That man is beyond creepy."

"That he is. A word of advice, Rae. You want to survive in this world you need to toughen up. Goes with the territory, it does."

"I know. I just wasn't expecting it. I've met all sorts in this business – but, none quite like him. Hopefully, there won't be a next time," she said, visibly shuddered in remembrance of the vile Danny Houston.

"Men like Danny – there's always a next time. It's good to remember," Brendan said, preparing to move out of the lounge, his mind veering to checking on his new and most favorite dealer.

He had only taken a few steps before her voice assailed him again. "By the way, how's Ste doing?"

"Stephen?" Brendan asked casually. He turned around to pierce her with questioning eyes. "You know him?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh yes, very well. We used to date for a time. I suggested he apply for the dealer position."

"Used to date, you say?" Brendan asked, staring at her fiercely... knowing now there was a reason he hadn't initially liked her. His dark side – which he accepted was most of him debated on handing her over to Danny - depending upon her answer.

"Off and on at different times. We hang out, hook up, drift apart again. It's been an ongoing pattern," she answered truthfully, her eyes not missing how interested Brendan seemed in the discussion... almost too interested.

"Is that so," Brendan answered, not a question... more of an acknowledgement of her spoken words. "The lad is doing very well. I guess I should thank you for referring him. He's a nice addition to my staff."

She smiled, looking towards the stage lights beckoning her forward. "That's my cue. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Brady. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, then."

"You can count on it," Brendan responded, his eyes narrowing as she made her way to the stage. He walked back out onto the casino floor, his eyes taking a quick scan of the bustling lobby, and tables in the room; his eyes purposeful and intent on one sight alone. Stephen. He would most definitely keep his eyes fixed and watching Rae Wilson very closely. He had absolutely no intention of allowing that slip of a girl wiggle in and take what was his.

Brendan watched Stephen from a position that gave him an unhindered and unnoticed vantage point. Reaching up to smooth along his moustache, Brendan's thoughts were more than clear. _Ahhh, Stephen. Maybe I need to speed up the hunt. I know you are far from unaffected by me... and I cannot allow that smooth talking gal to get back in with ya_. Yes, Brendan thought. He would most assuredly be keeping his eye closely on that girl. Past relationship or not – she would not stand in his way. She would be a wise lass if she made it easier on herself and stepped to the side. For if not, he would merely run her over, or anything else in his path. Bottom line – young Stephen Hay would be _his_.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all that have been reading & commenting on this story. I appreciate it so very much. Please continue to do so - your feedback motivates me as nothing else could ever do. Please forgive me for the cliffhanger. After 2300 words this chapter I decided I needed to pull the plug. I do hope you enjoy it. :) **

**Chapter 8**

It only took a few days for Brendan to realize Rae Wilson was a problem. One of enough substance that he would be forced to deal with her. He had just stepped out of his office after being secluded in it for the past several hours. Tonight was Stephen's night off, and Brendan used his absence to get his work done. Tasks that had fallen far behind since the arrival of Stephen Hay into his well ordered life. Cheryl had been nagging him non stop for the past few days regarding the state of his desk, and the calls and correspondence that required his attention. Now, she should leave him alone for awhile, he thought. Brendan knew he had never been so distracted by a man before... nor so intent on achieving his own personal goals.

This distraction was not healthy. Not for him or the business... and most assuredly not for anyone who ran afoul of him in the process. It needed to be resolved soon. Brendan knew there could only be one satisfactory resolution. And, one he meant to precipitate soon – anything less and he would go out of his mind. As he slipped into the elevator, making the short journey downstairs, Brendan reflected on the past few days and the uncommon need young Stephen elicited within him. He'd never known anything like it... like _him_. He wanted him so badly he ached physically... however, it wasn't just his cock – and that was unquestionably in need every time he looked at the boy – he knew it was so much more.

He wanted to know Stephen. Undoubtedly, he needed to possess him. What alarmed him the most was his instant knowledge that it wouldn't be a standard one-off. He wanted to own this boy – heart, mind, body and soul. And, what Brendan Brady wanted was exactly what he got. Stepping out of the elevator, Brendan flipped open his phone preparing to give his young obsession a call – for whether he admitted it to anyone else, that was exactly what this had become. He grimaced at what he was about to do. He hated Stephen not being here. Just looking at him soothed him somewhat, even though he realized he wanted to do so much more than look at the boy. He began pushing the button that would call Stephen's mobile phone knowing he was going to suggest they meet up for drinks – in what Brendan determined would be so much more.

Meet up did not equate to date in Brendan's eyes. He refused to admit to being that far gone. Brendan Brady did not do dates or relationships. He had lived his life unattached and free as a bird. Not only was it how he'd always wanted to live, but it was the safest for him and anyone he chose to become involved with. Brendan grudgingly realized that had all changed the instant Stephen Hay stepped into his world. Just as he had depressed the button, his eyes moved towards the bar – what he found there turning his eyes into cutting shards of ice, and his body tense... poised for a battle he was determined to win.

He began to leisurely move towards the bar, relentless in his pursuit – along with his intentions of what was happening before his eyes would cease immediately. A low growl quickly passed through his lips when a hand fell to his arm, momentarily distracting him. His eyes cold and dark, fell to find his sister attempting to block his approach. Coldly, he hissed, "Not now, Cheryl."

"Yes, Bren... now exactly," she snapped. "This needs to stop. Ste is a good kid and obviously he is not gay. In translation – he doesn't want you..."

"That boy is far from straight whether he knows it or not," Brendan answered her shortly, a glare accompanying his words.

Cheryl elicited a long suffering sigh. "Just because you want it so doesn't make it so. Let this go, Brendan. There are plenty of other guys not so young and impressionable as Ste. He needs this job as you need a good dealer. Don't fuck this up for everyone."

"I'm not going to tell you this again, Cheryl. Stay the hell out of my business. What happens personally between me and Stephen is our business... it has nothing to do with work," he snapped as he shrugged her hand from his arm. "I would advise you to worry more about keeping your little singer in line. She is pushing me in all kinds of bad ways... and I don't think you want that. Do you, Sis?"

"What exactly are you implying, Brendan?" she demanded curtly.

Brendan looked towards the bar and at the two heads close together, both of them laughing boisterously. He began chewing his gum quicker now, at different times it signaled his agitation – and others a plan beginning to take root. It was a mixture of both at this time. What that meant he didn't want to think about. Brendan Brady didn't do jealousy. He didn't care enough to do so... well, until Stephen Hay crashed into his life. Looking back at Cheryl, he coldly began speaking almost as he voiced verbal musings that he knew would disturb his sister. It wasn't really his intention to frighten Cheryl, however it if gained her cooperation he decided the ends more assuredly justified the means in this case. "You know... Danny Houston was very interested in your little singer."

Cheryl's eyes widened in what was nothing short of incredulous disbelief. "Brendan, you wouldn't! You don't want _that _man in here any more than I do."

Brendan smiled briefly. That smile that faded as quickly as it arrived, one that should signal the recipient to back off. Cheryl wasn't normally responsive to such subtle measures... however, the fear and surprise in her eyes spoke a different story this time. Chewing his gum as he looked thoughtfully at the two of them, he shrugged indifferently. His eyes blazed as they viewed Stephen hunched over the bar, relaxed and looking unbelievably hot in the clinging pants... his eyes blazed in an entirely different kind of light when they fell on the young girl talking to Stephen so exuberantly. Looking to his sister, he answered roughly, "If she becomes much of a problem I will do what needs to be done. Something to think about, eh?"

Cheryl's jaw dropped as she watched Brendan walk away towards the bar her eyes glazed in shock, disbelieving that her brother was this far gone over Ste. This had never happened before. Suddenly, she found herself hoping that Ste reciprocated Brendan's feelings or this could get treacherously ugly for everyone. She also came to realize Ste would have to fend for himself in this... she had done all she could to dissuade her brother – all to no avail. Now, her concern had to be for Rae – her employee. The sooner Rae's interests were expressed towards someone else would be the best for all concerned.

* * *

><p>Ste's back tensed the moment he felt the presence behind him. He took what he hoped to be a silent breath, before he took a sip of his beer not wanting to reveal his nervousness to his predatory and all too appealing boss. In the last couple of days he had given up the pretense that he didn't find Brendan Brady attractive. That was shot down the night Brendan had kissed him. If they hadn't been interrupted it was hard to say what would have happened. Grimacing to himself, he realized that thought was false as well. He knew exactly what would have happened. As he also intuitively believed it would happen, sooner or later. Ste had the feeling Brendan hadn't even gone into full pursuit mode as of yet; once he did – he knew he was well and truly fucked – in word as well as in deed.<p>

Rae's eyes widened as she looked to find Brendan close behind them, her eyes narrowing in a knowing light as she watched how closely he stood to Ste. "Mr. Brady, it's good to see you."

Brendan inclined his head. "Rae. I hope your nerves have recovered from that unfortunate little incident the other night."

She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. I don't think he will be bothering me anytime soon."

Ste looked back and forth between them, at once feeling very much in the dark. "Incident? What are the two of you going on about?"

"Oh? She didn't tell you, Stephen?" Brendan asked, as his eyes not only fell into Stephen's, but captured them in one fluid glance. "Rae had the unfortunate circumstance of receiving the admiration of a quite unsavory character. I believe it's all sorted now."

"Why didn't you say something, Rae?" Ste asked his friend in concern.

"Nothing to talk about, Ste. Mr. Brady fixed it up. I doubt he will be returning..." Rae said hopefully.

Brendan's eyes turned cold as they gazed upon her. "Yes. That would be a shame if he returned, wouldn't it?"

She swallowed slowly, nodding nervously. "I – ah – better go, Ste. I have another set in a few minutes. It was good of you stop by and visit."

Ste leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the cheek, hugging her briefly – oblivious of Brendan's stiffening posture. "I was glad to see your act, Rae. I hadn't caught it before tonight. You really had the crowd's attention. I'm proud of ya."

"Thank you, Ste. That means a lot..." she blushed. "Maybe we can grab breakfast some morning when we both finish at the same time."

"Sure. I'd like that," Ste agreed, smiling as he watched her leave – his smile fading as he looked at Brendan's stern and disapproving glare. "Uh, is something wrong, Brendan?"

"Wrong, Stephen? What could possibly be wrong?" Brendan asked, his eyes unerringly pulled to Stephen's full lips.

"I, uhmmm don't know. Perhaps you can tell me," Ste answered, finding himself totally caught off guard by him - once again.

Brendan shook his head slowly. "It's not important, Stephen. However, there is something else that is important... to _me_."

"Oh? What's that?" Ste asked, more than a bit guardedly.

Brendan's eyes flickered around the busy room. "Come with me, Stephen. I'd prefer a bit more privacy for what I'd like to say to you."

Ste had to bite his lip from keeping the groan from erupting... knowing intuitively where this was heading. The burning question being: was he going to succumb to it – or would he continue to fight it? "I – uhhhh – not sure if that's a good idea, Brendan. I remember how our last private chat was going."

"As do I," Brendan purred, moving closer behind Stephen – allowing Stepen to feel the heat blazing off of his body. "An occurrence I would like to repeat... without the untimely interruptions."

"Just as I thought," Stephen laughed nervously. "It's not about talk."

"Not entirely, no. Come with me, Stephen. I promise I won't do anything you don't want... but, that's the problem – isn't it? You do want it. Don't ya?" Brendan asked, leaning closer to whisper into Stephen's ear.

Ste swallowed nervously. "I'm not entirely sure, Brendan."

"Well then, how about we find out. Come upstairs and have a drink with me. I'm not your boss tonight. Right now, we're just two guys hanging out," Brendan whispered, his voice continuing to drop to a deep, husky pitch. "Come on, Stephen. Trust me."

Ste's eyes once again fell into Brendan's knowing he should run from the blatant lust he could view blazing within them... but, knowing right or wrong – good or bad, he wasn't going to do that. This time he was going to do what he wanted... and, what he wanted right now was to get to know the mesmerizing Brendan Brady much better. "Okay, Brendan. I'll come with you. But, mind you... only for a bit."

Brendan smiled as he motioned Stephen to precede him, their steps leading to Brendan's private elevator. "Good boy," he whispered. When the doors closed around them, Brendan punched in the number that led to the floor that held his office, his eyes unwavering from Stephen's. _Fuck, he wanted this boy. Tonight, young Stephen would know without a doubt exactly how much_.

When Brendan led Ste down to a set of doors at the end of the corridor, far apart from his office, Ste looked at him in confusion. "Uhhh, Brendan... wasn't that your office back there?"

Brendan chuckled, knowing Stephen wouldn't have been so amenable if he knew where he was being led. Lamb to the slaughter, he mused to himself. "That it was, Stephen. This is a small apartment I have on the floor. I use it when I'm too tired to go home. It will be more than adequate for our talk."

Ste moved inside, his eyes widening at the simplicity and beauty of the small apartment. His eyes closed briefly as he heard the lock clicking behind him. He audibly groaned aloud. "I was such a fool to come here."

Brendan laughed lustily. "That you were, Stephen... but, we both know it's what you wanted to do."

"I... ahhh... am not so sure about this, Brendan. Maybe I should just go..."

Brendan smiled as he moved in a steady prowl towards Stephen. His next words dripping from his mouth in molten heat. "You're not going anywhere, Stephen."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Things are beginning to progress now. The events beginning in this chapter should span at least the next couple of chapters. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you all that are reading & those that blessed me with such wonderful comments in the last chapter. I didn't have time to individually respond, but I wanted to let you know how much I do appreciate them. That is the only way I know this story is being enjoyed. Thank you once again! :) **

**Chapter 9**

Ste's eyes widened as he watched Brendan's approach. His movements were nothing short of predatory. He watched as Brendan chewed his gum, stopping to circle Stephen; knowing that Brendan was taking everything in – every breath and reaction, waiting for the best opportunity to pounce. Ste didn't have a doubt in his mind that Brendan would pounce tonight. He had sensed his outspoken boss had been playing a waiting game... and that there would come a time of Brendan's choosing when the playing field drastically changed. Ste knew tonight was that time. Now, it was a matter of deciding how to handle Brendan. Did he want to fight him, and keep to his normal life... or did he want to succumb and put himself out there? Clearly reading the lust in Brendan's eyes, along with his overall body language, Ste knew he needed to decide that quickly.

Attempting to stall for time, Ste began to move backwards, his eyes never leaving Brendan's flushed face as Brendan made no attempt to hide the burning want from his gaze. Ste knew it would take a major feat to divert Brendan from his present course. Despite not knowing this man for long, one thing was blatantly obvious almost from the first day – Brendan Brady wanted him badly... and he determined to have him; one way or another.

Brendan smiled as he advanced on his slowly retreating prey, his mouth salivating in anticipation of the exotic meal he was about to enjoy. Finally, he had Stephen sequestered alone. Realistically, he knew he should bide his time and entice Stephen into coming to him – making the boy think it was his own doing, while knowing with his skills of seduction it would be anything but that. However, he couldn't be afforded with such patience. He needed him badly... it didn't even matter if it was to be the full meal yet – he only knew he needed something to take this edge off. Failing to do so, he would go completely insane. If that continued many would suffer at the hands of his frustration. He was most definitely trying to avoid that.

Ste gasped, when his back unexpectedly hit the door, his eyes locking on Brendan's fiery ones, almost like a deer caught in the headlights; his hand reaching almost feverishly behind him for the door handle. In his nervousness, unable to reach what he sought, Ste tremulously whispered, "Uh... Brendan, I don't think this is wise."

"Wise?" Brendan growled, bracketing his arms on each side of Stephen's head. "What's not wise is this constant torment having you so near is provoking within me."

"I – uhmmm, don't mean to provoke you," Ste whispered almost brokenly, his eyes pulled unerringly to Brendan's mouth.

"Don't ya?" Brendan asked, his breath ghosting across Stephen's lips. "Every look and movement... just you being you tempts me. I have to have something or I will lose my mind."

Ste's eyes widened, knowing even in his limited knowledge of Brendan Brady – such declarations were not common. What it meant, he didn't know. But, he knew it meant Brendan's need was great. "I don't know what to do, Brendan... or what to say. I've never been with a man."

"Do you want me, Stephen?" Brendan asked in a low rasp, with eyes blazing into Stephen's. Moving one hand upwards, he cupped the back of Stephen's neck, placing their foreheads together, as he almost panted against Stephen's mouth, "I want you, Stephen."

Ste swallowed with difficulty. "I know you do. I don't know how I feel... all I know is I feel something."

"Well, that's a start, eh? The things I want to do to you, Stephen..." Brendan whispered huskily, before his head slanted to capture Stephen's lips beneath his own. Brendan stuck his tongue into the crease of Stephen's lips, demanding to be given access; knowing if the boy didn't give it... he would forge ahead and take it. "Open up, Stephen. Let me in. You know you want to... and I need to taste you so fucking badly."

Ste moaned at the husky command of Brendan's words, in the process granting just the access that had not been requested... but in actuality demanded. Unwittingly, Ste's lips began to move against Brendan's in an echo of the need displayed by the more experienced man... one that despite his years and knowledge was struggling with his control. Moving his hands away from the door, he slid them around Brendan's waist, holding onto him tightly, groaning as Brendan slid a leg in between his legs to deftly scissor them apart; making Ste aware – in no uncertain terms how much Brendan wanted him. To his own embarrassment, he realized Brendan was feeling the same reaction to him rising in his own pants. Ste's moans began to escape more raggedly, as Brendan wasted to time in devouring his mouth, as his hips thrust forward – leaving no doubts as to precisely what he desired.

Moving his mouth over Stephen's in ferocious intensity – tongues tangling, teeth clashing in frenzied need, Brendan clasped both hands on the sides of Stephen's face, keeping him firmly in place for the driving thrusts of his hungry kiss. His instant thought: _I'll never have enough of him. Never_. He pulled back, long enough to whisper raggedly, "Come with me, Stephen," Not waiting for an answer, finding such to be unnecessary, Brendan grasped his arm tightly – preparing to move this into the bedroom. Whether they fucked yet or not... and it was his firmest hope that they did – he would have so much more of this enticing boy.

Ste stumbled along beside him, his breathing still coming in gusty pants, his mind advising him to show some caution... while his body coming to a completely different conclusion. "Brendan, wait... I – I'm not sure."

Brendan smiled as he stilled his steps, knowing by the breathless stammer he had him. A kinder, more understanding man might let him slip away, and pursue him more gently. Brendan Brady was not such a man. He had known what he had wanted from Stephen the first night they met. Now, the time had arrived to begin claiming it. Remaining a grasp of his arm, Brendan trailed the other down the front of Stephen's pants until his hand was cupping the throbbing cock that was straining to be freed. He placed his mouth next to Stephen's ear, as he gruffly said, "Looks like you're sure, Stephen. If your need wasn't so visible I might have wavered... but, as it is – knowing you want me only leaves one outcome for you. Let's go, Stephen."

Ste nodded, once again becoming lost in the heat of Brendan's determined gaze, and further undone by the husky timbre of his voice. "Alright, Brendan. Just, please take it slow... okay?"

Without knowing how it had happened, Ste found himself in Brendan's bedroom, with the door closed and the lighting set at dim; bright enough to see, but not enough to be overwhelming. Ste looked up at Brendan anxiously unsure of what to say or do next... just waiting for this man to take control, as he knew no other man could do so flawlessly.

"Don't worry about it, Stephen. Nothing will happen in this room that you don't want. Just relax and enjoy how good I can make you feel," Brendan rasped in voracious need, as he deftly unsnapped Stephen's pants, his gaze flickering hotly downwards as he removed both pants and briefs in one fluid motion. He licked his lips, as he ravenously looked upon the feast he was about to gorge himself upon. Lifting his eyes to Stephen's flushed face, Brendan whispered gutturally, "You are so fucking beautiful. Rarely do I say that to a man... but, fuck if you aren't." Without another word, Brendan pushed Stephen down onto his bed, as he admired him, knowing he would be unable to resist devouring that succulent flesh for much longer.

Brendan began to strip down to nothing, his eyes on Stephen's face the entire time. He hunched on his knees, one of each side of Stephen's legs. His breathing suddenly erratic, and heavy in need, Brendan growled, "I'm going to taste every inch of you, Stephen... and, then I'm going to fuck you. Deep and hard. Before this night is finished – you _will _be mine."

At Stephen's gasp following Brendan's possessive words, Brendan laughed before moving to immediately make them a reality. In one swift move, Brendan inched down to engulf Stephen's cock fully into his mouth; reaching underneath to sink his fingers into the perfect flesh of Stephen's ass. Brendan's tongue stabbed mercilessly into the leaking slit, moaning at the first taste of him. His mouth eased off only long enough to say the words that he wanted deeply embedded in the boy's mind. "Before I'm finished you will admit to being mine, just as you are pleading with me to take you. Completely _mine_."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So the night continues... and the obsession only continues to grow. Warning: serious smut this chapter as forewarned. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading, and most especially thank you to those that have been commenting so devoutly. I appreciate it immensely & it motivates me more than anything! :)**

**Chapter 10**

Brendan's tongue curled underneath Stephen's cock, symbolic of a nestling cradle – keeping the hard and growing flesh firmly in the place he desired. He moved one hand to close around the base, pushing it upwards to thrust into his hungry mouth, as his tongue flicked in rapid succession all around the circumference. He smiled as he heard Stephen's muffled gasps, knowing he had just started on the boy and yet he had him exactly where he wanted him. Willing, pliant and completely open to him. Brendan intended to take full advantage of his position. Lifting his eyes to look at Stephen, he quickly realized he wasn't going to have the strength to play with him as long as he'd planned. Viewing the unadulterated pleasure on Stephen's face, as he moaned and arched his head back; Brendan's cock began to fill to almost unbearable proportions.

Gasping in pleasure that bordered on pain, Ste panted, "Brendan. Feels so good... t-oooo good."

Brendan's eyes became stormy as they fixed on Stephen's loss of control, determined to push the boy over the edge in the quickest manner possible. He eased off long enough to growl in commanding fashion. "Don't fight your responses, Stephen. You want me. Give into that want. Pump your hips as if you was fucking. I want your cock as deep in my throat as physically possible. Do it – _now_!" Brendan hissed, before latching his mouth fiercely down to the root of Stephen's seeping cock.

Ste grasped at the sheets beneath him, unable to resist Brendan's commands – knowing that the more he surrendered the more power he was giving this absolutely primitive man, but finding that was now impossible to refute. His control had not only been shaken – it had been broken. Ste didn't have a doubt that Brendan knew this as well. When Brendan began to slide a finger along the crevice of his ass, Ste felt completely shattered as his hips began to jerk... and his release quickly shot in waves deeply into Brendan's throat. As he slowly came back down to earth, he heard a cap opening and Brendan's now lubricated finger searching inside of his quickening hole.

Licking each drop of delicious cum from Stephen's cock, Brendan looked up at Stephen with lust filled eyes; ones that were determined to possess him totally. "That's where I want to be, Stephen... where I most need to be." Leaving no doubts as to where he was referring, Brendan joined another finger into the foray, moving slowly quickly noting the tense look upon the boy's face; finding the need to continuously remind himself that this was Stephen's first time. He didn't know how long he would be able to restrain his torrential desire to plunge deeply into Stephen's pulsing hole. Never had his responses felt so much out of his control. He didn't like that – at all. But, he was quickly coming to realize that was just how things were going to be with one Stephen Hay.

This was most assuredly not going to be one of his one-offs. Nor would he have pushed Stephen into this position if he even thought that to be the case. Working together as they were – that would have made the boy uncomfortable. As it was, he had to play this just right not to have him bolt out the door afterwards. He was certain of one thing in this moment – there was nowhere this boy could go that he wouldn't hunt him down. He could hide or run. It wouldn't matter. Brendan would _never_let him go. Anyone who thought to come between them would be at the receiving end of a wrath they would wish they had stayed well clear from evoking. In Brendan's mind this was just the beginning for them. He would take Stephen, over and over again. And, from the responses he had felt so far – young Stephen would be loving it. He didn't stop to think how this obsession could signify an even deeper emotion - all he knew was that he had to have him.

Ste moaned as he felt the fingers moving inside of him, intuitively knowing it was a more than a means of exploring him. Brendan was stretching him in preparation of what was to come. Could he stop him now? Would Brendan hold true to his word that nothing would happen in this room that he didn't want? Looking at the lustful need clearly permeating Brendan's face, Ste wasn't so sure the older man could call a halt now. When Brendan's fingers began to work in a scissoring motion, before curling and reaching for an undefined spot, Ste's back arched off the bed as he marveled at the sensations Brendan's ministrations were now producing. His head began to thrash back and forth, as Brendan increased the pace and rubbed against that spot of infinite pleasure over and over again.

Brendan smiled, in pure cunning calculation; the smile of a predator that knows his prey is about to fall unresisting into his grasp. Continuing his probing inside of Stephen's tight opening, Brendan slid his body upwards, licking a trail up Stephen's chest until he lowered his body onto the boy's, allowing his cock to probe suggestively against his stomach; all en route to satisfying his most ardent desire. He bit and licked the side of Stephen's neck, before growling urgently into his ear, "Feel good, does it? I can make it feel even better, Stephen. Your body knows what you need... the same thing that I need. Give it to me, Stephen." Not giving him a chance to answer, Brendan slanted his lips over Stephen's, his tongue thrusting and prodding in the same motion as his fingers were exploring his ass. "Please, Stephen. Give in to me."

Ste gasped against Brendan's lips, knowing he was being artfully maneuvered by the master of seduction here, uncaring of that fact. His only reality right now was Brendan Brady... and the pleasure he was evoking within him. Moaning under the onslaught of Brendan's intimate touch and evocative kiss, Ste whispered, "Yes, do it."

Brendan pulled back to fix his glazed expression on Stephen, not forgetting he had told the boy he would have him begging for him; as much as he needed him, he hadn't given up on that yet. "Do what, Stephen? Exactly what do you want?"

He reached up to clasp his hands around Brendan's back, urging him on. His eyes open, and wild with need, Ste pleaded, "Fuck me, Brendan. Please. I can't take this any longer."

Brendan gave one more jabbing thrust inside of Stephen before he slowly pulled his fingers out, moving to the nightstand in one motion to grasp the foil packet, ripping it open before rolling it slowly onto his fully enlarged cock. He moaned at the contact, knowing he had waited too long; realizing this would greatly hamper his ability to move as slowly as he'd wanted for Stephen's first time. He took the lube slathering it quickly onto the latex, before squirting a portion on Stephen's opening – his fingers skillfully pushing it inside. He smiled through gritted teeth as Stephen wiggled at his first feel of the cooling gel, continuing to remind himself to exercise patience. He leaned down to give Stephen a brief, yet languorous kiss before he said, "Relax, Stephen. I'll make it as easy for you as I can... but, I can't wait any longer. I fucking _need _you..."

"Don't wait, Brendan. Just fuck me... now," Ste moaned, as Brendan moved into position above him.

"Rest your legs on my shoulders. I want you to really feel this," Brendan growled, smiling in deep satisfaction as Stephen complied. "Good boy," he purred. "Hold on tightly, Stephen. It will hurt at first... but once we're past that you will know pleasure unlike any other."

Ste nodded, groaning as he felt Brendan sliding slowly inside, his hands clutching the bed beneath him, quickly finding Brendan's words to be rooted in truth. He gasped, as his breathing whooshed out in audible pants. "Hurts, Brendan. It really fucking hurts."

"I know it does," Brendan hissed, almost unable to formulate words at the first initial feel of the tight muscles gripping him. "Just go with it, the worst part will be ending soon." Inch by inch, Brendan moved forward, slowly until he was all the way inside. He stilled for a moment, allowing Stephen to adjust to his full penetration. His eyes deeply probed Stephen's as he gutturally commanded, "Look at me, Stephen. I can't hold back much longer."

Releasing a deep breath, Ste urged him on. "It's okay, Brendan. The pain is easing a bit. Don't hold back. I want to know it all."

"That's my boy," Brendan growled. He reached down to grasp Stephen's enlarging cock, pulling at it sharply. "I want you to cum with me, Stephen. Just give yourself over to the pleasure."

Ste's back arched as Brendan began to move within him, his inner tissues wanting to reject the thorough penetration; while the rest of his body craving even more. When Brendan began to speed up his thrusting, Ste reached out to clasp onto Brendan's hips, feeling his hips rising to meet him seemingly of their own volition. Ste gasped when Brendan began to hit that same pleasure spot again, finding it even more responsive being attacked by Brendan's cock this time. "Whatever you're doing... feels so good. Don't stop, Brendan... please... don't fucking stop."

"I don't intend to stop," Brendan rasped, as he pulled almost all the way out to plunge fiercely back inside the tight channel that gripped him. He moved in and out, as he increased his motions on Stephen's cock, knowing neither of them would last much longer. "You feel so good... so hot and tight." Brendan reared his head back as he felt the pleasure quickly overtaking him, his pounding cock touching Stephen's sensitive prostate on each pass. Sliding his hand even faster across Stephen's dick, he hissed in a low gravelly tone, "Cum with me, Stephen. Right now. Let it all go."

Brendan roared out his release, eliciting soft chants as he filled the condom, "_Mine, mine, mine_." As he continued to pull at a Stephen close to spiraling over the edge, Brendan demanded, "Say it, Stephen. Admit that you're mine."

Ste gasped, knowing Brendan was taking advantage of the situation, yet in this moment knowing he couldn't resist this man or any of his possessive demands. Groaning as Brendan stilled his motions, Ste surrendered to Brendan's commands. "Yes, yours Brendan. All yours."

Brendan smiled, a predatory light entering his eyes. He removed his hand from Stephen's cock, wanting something altogether different when his boy came again. He slithered down Stephen's body, latching his mouth onto his cock once more, swallowing him down to the root. Moments later, Stephen was shouting out his pleasure as he shot once again down his more than welcoming throat. Brendan devoured each last drop of the boy, knowing Stephen had made his admission in the throes of passion... but, now – more than ever, Brendan was determined to make it a reality. Whether in his bed, or the cold light of day – Stephen Hay would accept he belonged to him and no one else. He would not stop until the boy was irrevocably under his possession.

Rolling off, he removed the condom and discarded it, before settling back in bed next to an already dozing boy. He pulled the covers over them and Stephen into his arms. He kissed him gently on the head, pausing briefly to realize the hunter could indeed be caught in his own trap; but, as he looked down on the beautiful sleeping boy determining that might not be such a terrible thing. Brendan was not a man who readily embraced change... but in the case of Stephen Hay, he decided such an exception was much in order.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all that have been reading & commenting on this story. I do appreciate it so much. Please continue to share your thoughts, that does encourage me to keep moving forward. I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Chapter 11**

Ste crept into the apartment the following morning as quietly as the proverbial church mouse, uncertain of why he was sneaking about. There was no reasoning for it at all. He didn't have the kind of relationship with Amy to provoke any jealousy... and, the odds with it going on eight a.m. she would already be up tending to the kids. He walked rather gingerly into the kitchen, smiling in remembrance of receiving the soreness in his ass. Ste couldn't believe it had happened. He'd had sex with a man... and, not just any man; no, Ste couldn't do things the simple route. He had to draw the attention of his boss... and, Brendan Brady at that. Now he wondered where they go from here.

He slightly grimaced in remembrance of how he had crept out of Brendan's place this morning. Brendan had still been sound asleep. Ste had looked at him for the longest time, marveling at so much about the man. Brendan Brady was entirely too fascinating... much too mesmerizing. It was then that Ste had decided to flee in order to get his balance back again. As his mind continued to return to the events of the previous night, he began to wonder if it wasn't too late for that. Starting a pot of coffee, he didn't know how long he had been staring out the kitchenette window when he suddenly heard Amy repeating his name.

"Ste?" Amy asked much sharper than usual. "Ste? Are you alright?"

Jumping slightly at the alarm in her voice, Ste turned around to face her, asking in concern, "Amy? Is everything okay? Leah? Lucas?"

"Yes, Ste... they are fine. They are just dressing now." She looked at him shrewdly. "Isn't that what you were wearing last night? Just getting in are we?"

Ste flushed slightly. "Yes, I am."

Smiling at him knowingly, she arched a brow before saying, "Uh huh. I knew going to see Rae's act was more than checking out a friend's performance."

"You got it all wrong, Amy. It wasn't like that... not at all," Ste answered, while thinking maybe it would be best if Amy did think he had been with Rae.

"Oh?" she asked, looking at him curiously. "What would keep you out all night, then?"

"I was just at the club..." Ste hedged, beginning to busy himself making his coffee. Without turning to face her, Ste asked, "Fix you a cup?"

"Yeah, sure..." she answered, watching him even more closely. Once he had fixed both cups to their own personal preferences, she urged him towards the table. "Have a seat, Ste. Let's talk."

Ste sat down across from her, inwardly groaning... seeing her bulldog with a bone mentality. She wasn't going to let up until he spilled the entire events of last night. One thing he knew for certain – Amy wasn't going to expect this news flash about his sexuality. He didn't even completely accept or understand it yet. He'd been with several girls... and never with a guy. Well, that was until Brendan. He might have looked at a guy or two before... but never had he acted on it. Ste couldn't help but to wonder – was he truly gay or was Brendan Brady just that magnetizing? He knew he needed to figure that out... and he knew the only way to do so would be to explore it.

"So, how was Rae's show?" Amy continued, watching him closely.

Ste sat and wondered how best to explore it, a couple of possibilities coming to mind... although, Brendan seemed very possessive – already. He wondered what Brendan would say if he told him with this new door opening he thought he should see other people just to be sure. They had known each other for such a short time... and been involved even shorter – maybe he wouldn't even care. Just perhaps that one time was all Brendan really wanted. Although, thinking back on Brendan's intensity from virtually the moment they met – Ste knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Ste! Where are you?" Amy demanded, shaking her head in disbelief.

Ste looked up sharply. "Huh? Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Wow, Ste. I've never seen you so out of it. If I didn't know better I'd think you to be lovesick," Amy said, her frown turning into a smile at Ste's nervous and guilty expression. "It's not true, is it? Is there someone? Rae?"

"Nah, it's not like that with Rae. You know that," he protested... having no doubt now that definitely wasn't a road he wished for a return trip.

"Who is it, then? Obviously someone at the casino, right?" she continued to prod.

Ste frowned slightly, knowing she was planning on hanging on in there for the duration. "Well, yeah. Where else have I been these days?"

"Exactly," she shrewdly surmised. "Come on, Ste. We tell each other everything. Why are you stopping now... unless there's some reason you are being so secretive."

Shrugging, Ste evaded, "No reason, really. Just not a big deal." Ste drained the remainder of his coffee in one swallow, asking her, "Plans with the kids today?"

"Changing the subject. How obvious," she laughed. "I was hoping to take them to the zoo today. They haven't been for awhile, and I guess we can afford that much."

"Sure we can. Why don't you get them ready and I'll get cleaned up..." Ste suggested, thinking his evasion just arrived in the form of Leah and Lucas.

Amy stood up, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She winked at him, before telling him, "Nice trick, Ste... but, not quite good enough. We'll pick this up later."

Ste laughed. "I don't doubt it for a minute."

Standing up, he took his cup to the sink to rinse it out, before setting it down. Feeling the phone buzzing in his pocket, Ste answered it without looking. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Stephen," answered the husky tone of Brendan Brady.

"B-Brendan..." Ste murmured nervously.

Brendan's breathing slightly quickened, unbeknownst to Ste caused directly by the nervous catch in his voice. "I was disappointed to find you gone when I awoke this morning."

"I, uhhhh should have waited. Well, I just figured I should be getting home... and I didn't know if you really wanted me to stay that long..." Ste told him, both of them knowing that to be completely false.

Brendan chuckled. "Stephen, I know you don't believe that. Don't make me come over there now and show you exactly how much I wanted you... how much I _still _want you."

"Uhhhh, no. Don't do that. I won't be here, anyways..." Ste babbled on anxiously.

"Awwww, playing happy families today, Stephen?" Brendan taunted, a part of him glad that Stephen was playing an active part in his kids lives... another part irritated that Amy was a part of it.

Ste frowned, not understanding the tone in Brendan's voice... wondering if he would ever learn to understand or predict the actions of this man. In this moment, he found it to be highly unlikely. Still uncertain as to why Brendan was calling... almost as if he was building up to something, Ste supplied, "Yeah, we're taking the kids to the zoo."

"That's nice, Stephen. Really it is," Brendan answered, surprising himself when he realized he meant it.

"I should be getting along, Brendan. Was there a reason for your call?" Ste asked more than hesitantly, wondering where this was leading.

Brendan released an uncharacteristic sigh, unsure of exactly how he wanted to proceed, knowing this was completely foreign territory for him. "Yes, Stephen. I know you are off again tonight, before you work for the next several nights... I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner."

"With you? Isn't that doing things in the wrong order?" Ste bravely teased, oblivious of Amy coming up behind him.

Brendan laughed a low, husky laugh. "You could say that. However, last night I couldn't wait to follow the proper channels... I needed you too damn much. Now, I'd like to get to know you better. However, not as a member of my staff... but, more as a man. So, what do you say, Stephen? Will you have dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Brendan?" Stephen asked, knowing that was exactly what Brendan was doing; while having the feeling this was not normal for him and enjoying pushing a few safe buttons.

"Appears so. Well I'm waiting for my answer, boy. Do you want to or not?" Brendan demanded, trying to keep this completely under his control.

Stephen smiled, unaware of the shocked concern on Amy's face standing just in the doorway. "I'd like that, Brendan. Only I want it to be in public."

"Now, why is that, I wonder. Could it be that you don't trust yourself with me, young Stephen?" Brendan asked, with his voice dropping a notch.

"I doubt much more could happen than already has..."

Brendan's voice came across in a soft caressing purr. "Oh, but you're wrong, Stephen. That was only the prelude. There is so much more I intend to do with you. I'll pick you up at seven. Enjoy the day with the kids."

"I will. See you tonight, then," Ste answered, wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

"Later, Stephen," Brendan said in dismissal, smiling like the cat that had found and devoured all the cream.

Closing his phone, Ste groaned before he unintentionally spoke aloud. "Fuck. What am I doing?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to know..." Amy spoke, staring at Ste with a perplexed look on her face. "Tell me I didn't hear what I thought I did. You are not having dinner with Brendan Brady."

"Yes, it appears that I am," Ste answered, unaware of the dreamy smile that was spreading across his face.

"I don't get it, Ste. Are you gay now? Or has Brendan just made you think you are?"

Ste gave her an incredulous look. "I don't think it works that way. You're either gay or not. Someone isn't going to make me think I am."

"So you are gay, then? And, seeing of all people – Brendan Brady, your boss..." she said, her eyes alighting with horror.

"I could just be, Amy. Now, wasn't we going to the zoo?" Ste asked, looking at her pointedly. Seeing her mouth opening to speak again, Stephen forestalled her. "I don't want to discuss it any further. There's nothing more to talk about right now. Time will sort it all out."

Amy sighed, watching Ste as he moved towards his room to get ready. She grasped his arm, looking deeply into his eyes. "I just worry about you, Ste. You are so sweet and sensitive... and Brendan Brady is big time. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I don't think he means to hurt me... and, either way... I need to find out for myself."

She nodded, hugging him briefly. "I hope you know what you're doing, Ste."

"I hope so, too. I really do."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the delay. R/L has been a killer lately between work and home. Okay, this is the beginning of the 'date'. This date night should bridge across several chapters - not sure if that's a good or bad thing. We'll have to see about that! Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. I appreciate that so much. That is what motivates me into moving forward. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :) **

**Chapter 12**

Ste stood and posed in front of the bedroom mirror, adjusting his tie for at least the tenth time. He was wearing one of his best suits. Black and sharply cut. One that fit him to a T even though it had been purchased directly off the rack. He didn't know why he was making such a fuss about his appearance. Amy would probably laugh at him if she could see him now. Then again, perhaps not. She had made no secret of her dislike of Brendan Brady. Like anyone with a bit of common sense, the man made her nervous. The power and danger that Brendan exuded was apparent to even an outsider. Ste continued to wonder why he had let himself become involved with him – outside of a professional relationship.

Straightening his tie for the last time, Ste wondered if he'd ever had a real choice in that. One thing was crystal clear – what Brendan wanted was what he got; by fair means or foul, he found a way to make it happen. Ste found himself smiling in a goofy, dreamlike manner as he thought of being what Brendan wanted so badly. Danger or not, there was something to be said for being desired by _that _man. A position he never would have imagined himself to be in, but one he was enjoying nonetheless. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was only a temporary aberration for Brendan – or if it could be more. He was trying to keep his head clear and his eyes open. The last thing he wanted was to have a broken heart at the hands of his mesmerizing boss... and then have to deal with him on a daily basis in the aftermath.

Checking his appearance for the last time, Ste smiled as he heard the brisk tapping on the door. He moved to answer knowing he was the only one at home. After he'd agreed to have dinner with Brendan, he had suggested to Amy that she enjoy the evening out with the kids. She had been hesitant at first stating they didn't need that added expense, but he had worked to assuring her it would be fine. If anything, Amy was always practical. Unlike any girl he'd ever known. She didn't live in the moment, Amy looked at the big picture. More often than not, she was right. She was convinced in short order when he reminded her of his new job and salary. Things were not nearly as tight now. He only hoped his personal relationship with Brendan didn't affect his professional one.

Opening the door with a timid smile on his face, Ste prepared to greet his date. His breath nearly caught in his throat at Brendan in the black suit obviously tailored to fit him like a glove, the white starched shirt underneath... and a red tie that looked to be fashioned from silk. He didn't think he had seen Brendan sporting a tie to date... but, now that he looked at him in full dress form he was undoubtedly the most spectacular sight he had ever beheld. He flushed as he met Brendan's knowing gaze, realizing he was busted in his thorough perusal. Stammering slightly he offered, "Come on in, Brendan."

"Thank you, Stephen," Brendan answered, slowly chewing his gum as he stepped inside; his eyes moving over every visible inch of the gorgeous younger man. "You look... nice."

Closing the door behind him, he averted his eyes from Brendan's, still finding himself nervous and a bit hesitant following the events of last night. Noticing that his guest wasn't looking to take a seat, Ste ventured, "Uh... thanks. Would you like a drink before we go?"

"No, Stephen. What I would like is for you to relax. Is that too much to ask?" Brendan asked, as he ran a finger under the lapel in Stephen's jacket. His eyes honing in on the lower lip that Stephen suddenly began to chew on, Brendan asked in a low rasp, "Are we alone here, Stephen? It seems very quiet."

Ste nodded. "Amy took the kids out for dinner and a movie."

"How nice," Brendan purred. "Well then, I think that means you should greet me properly before we go. Don't ya agree?"

"I – uhmmm, probably..." Ste hedged, uncertain if he had the nerve to proceed with such a request.

Brendan's eyes fell to Stephen's tongue nervously wetting his lips. He elicited a low groan as he watched the tongue slip out, before returning into his mouth. "I wish you'd stop that, Stephen. I wanted to get through dinner before feeling the need to go at you. Those actions make it extremely difficult..."

"Stop what?" Ste asked innocently, having no idea what Brendan was beginning to go on about.

Brendan looked at Stephen intently, his gaze purposeful and unflinching. He tugged at the jacket until their bodies almost touched. Reaching up, he stroked a line down Stephen's cheek, whispering softly, "I wonder... can anyone truly be so naïve?"

Stephen flushed brightly, hating how this man so quickly unnerved him, but knew it to be the case. "I – uhhh – don't know what you're talking about, Brendan."

"I will admit this shyness is very hot. It would be a shame to discover it to be all an act," Brendan said, as his finger moved to stroke along Stephen's lips, his eyes following with hunger the slight parting of them as Stephen gasped. "There's one thing I know for certain, Stephen."

"What's that, Brendan?" Ste asked shakily.

Brendan slowly moistened his lips, before he murmured softly, "If I don't kiss you soon, I will go completely mad."

In a sudden moment of bravery, Ste slid his hands up Brendan's broad chest, before he whispered flirtatiously, "We wouldn't want that... would we?"

"Playing with fire, aren't ya, young Stephen?" Brendan hissed, as his lips came closer. "I didn't even scratch the surface with you last night. But, I have the feeling I will, Stephen. Very soon."

Ste swallowed nervously, knowing he had foolishly goaded the lion... and, yet found himself thrilling to the entire prospect. He was so confused about himself and what his reactions to Brendan meant. Was he gay or was it just all about Brendan Brady? He knew he had to answer that question and lay it to rest once and for all... however, for now he just wanted to be closer to this man. If that meant being in Brendan's arms, devoured by him once more – he was more than up for that challenge. As Brendan's mouth determinedly closed the gap, Ste moaned at the initial contact knowing instantly this hadn't been a one-off... nor, had it been just a night of exploration. He still wanted Brendan. Wanted him badly... and, he had the feeling Brendan felt exactly the same.

Brendan snagged a hand behind Stephen's neck as he angled his head for the level of penetration he not only wanted, but determined to have. He growled as his tongue deftly sliced through Stephen's lips, reacquainting himself with the warmth and taste that was simply defined as Stephen Hay. Fuck. He tasted so good. The problem that nagged at his mind – he knew exactly how good he tasted in other areas... ones that he wanted to possess once again. Getting through dinner would be torture, for he had no doubt as to the end result. Stephen would be coming home with him. No other outcome could he possibly accept.

Ste sighed against the dominant penetration of Brendan's tongue, his own stretching out to meet the one of his aggressive boss; knowing without a doubt this was what he wanted. As his hands moved to clutch onto Brendan's back, his senses quickly became overtaken by the skill and finesse of the man that was determined to conquer him. Ste wondered if he had a hope of resisting him; that is – if resistance was even anything he wanted to contemplate with Brendan Brady. Moaning as Brendan's mouth continued to move on his with increasing vigor, Ste groaned in sublime pleasure... knowing if their kiss didn't end soon, their plans for the evening would be changing drastically.

"Mmmm, now that's a proper kind of hello, Stephen. One that we need to end in order to continue with the evening as planned..." Brendan rasped, as he reluctantly pulled free of the enticement of Stephen's lips. Kissing him once more, quickly accompanied by more teasing swipes of his tongue, Brendan stepped back as he brushed a hand across Stephen's face. Gruffly he told him, "Okay, Stephen. If we're going to do this, we had better be leaving now. Although, I'd much rather drag you off to your bed..."

Ste nodded, as he moved towards the door. "I'm ready when you are." Flushing at what he had said, Ste nervously amended, "I – uhh, meant for dinner."

Brendan smiled as he chuckled in delight. Whacking him on the backside, Brendan murmured, "Such a delicious and engaging lad. I'm going to have so much fun with you. Off we go, young Stephen. I have a feeling it's going to be a very eventful evening."

Ste concurred with that assessment. As he followed Brendan from the building and towards his car, Ste wondered just how this passionate and hard to control man would react when he suggested he wanted to slow things down just a bit. Would Brendan allow him a bit of space to fully realize who he truly was... or would he use what he assumed to be the standard Brendan Brady charm and override him once more? No matter what, Ste didn't doubt this would be an evening to remember. Not only for him, but for both of them.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the delay. Work, life and the Christmas holiday set me back immensely. I hope to get back on track now. A bit of impending angst rears it's head towards the end of this chapter. But, trust me that all will work out for our boys. Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. I appreciate that so much. That's what keeps me moving forward.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

"How's your linguine, Stephen?" Brendan asked, as he cut into his chicken parmesan and asparagus from across the dimly lit table.

Ste dabbed at the corner of his mouth, taking a slow sip of his wine, before he nodded enthusiastically. "This is delicious, Brendan. By far the best meal I've had in longer than I can remember."

"You haven't even made a selection from the dessert cart, either..." Brendan answered, chuckling in amusement. "So, I trust that Italian food suits you?"

"Oh yeah. I love it. Haven't had it for ages..." Ste answered, his face coloring slightly at the double entendre of his words. _Fuck Hay... get a grip. The simplest of comments and this man has you relegating it to sex!_

Brendan watched him covertly over the top of his wine glass, anxious for the moment they could leave and he'd have Stephen to himself again. He knew that Stephen would be working for the next five nights. Brendan intended to make the best of tonight's opportunity. Noticing when the dessert cart was passing by, Brendan nodded towards it... knowing he would forego the temptation of any sweets; while realizing nothing would stop him from enjoying his hot little blackjack dealer tonight. His voice husky and low, Brendan demanded, "Make a selection, Stephen. I want to be alone with you."

"Alone with me?" Ste asked, with an almost innocent smile on his face.

"Games, Stephen?" Brendan asked in a velvety purr. He finished the last of his wine before popping a stick of gum into his mouth, his eyes fastening intently on Stephen. "Be careful how hard you push, my boy. I don't back down. Ever. I will push back in ways that you can't begin to imagine."

Ste smirked, feeling a slight sense of bravado in the presence of so many other restaurant patrons, momentarily forgetting he had to get in the car with Brendan at the end of the evening... vulnerable and alone. "Oh, I think I have an idea, Brendan."

"I do love this new ballsy side of you, Stephen," Brendan answered with a slow grin, chewing his gum as he spoke – speaking fluently and without missing a beat. Quirking a brow, he continued, "Let's see how long it lasts, though."

Ste swallowed slowly, thinking now was the perfect moment to bring up a subject that he instinctively knew Brendan would not appreciate. "Well, now that I am showing as you say – a ballsy side – maybe it's a good time to bring up a matter that we need to discuss."

Brendan's eyes narrowed as he considered Stephen thoughtfully, wondering with a slight amount of hesitation what was going through his gorgeous blond head. Pretending to possess a degree of aloofness, Brendan's eyes flickered to the dessert cart that was rapidly progressing towards them. He flashed a smile, one that he knew to many was symbolic to a shark sizing up his next meal, before he suggested, "By all means, Stephen, if there is something you feel the need to discuss... I am more than interested in hearing it. However, I think you should make your dessert selection first."

Ste smiled at the hovering waiter, before looking tensely back at Brendan. "Uh, what about you, Brendan? Are you having any?"

Eyes blazing in fiery need, Brendan answered, "No, Stephen. I will satisfy my craving for anything sweet later."

Ste's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when the waiter smiled benignly and offered, "Sirs, might I suggest the chocolate mousse? It is our specialty and I think you will find it satisfies both the palate and the senses."

Brendan's eyes flicked over the waiter in amusement, before he answered, "I think I will wait. I have a special sweet in mind for this night."

Knowing his face was coloring brightly, Ste tried to save himself any further embarrassment by sending the fawning waiter on his way – sooner, rather than later. "The chocolate mousse will do just fine. Thank you."

"As you wish, Sir," the waiter announced, proceeding to place the dessert in front of him. He looked at them both expectantly for a moment, before he moved to leave them alone. "Please, enjoy the remainder of your evening. If I can be of any further assistance... don't hesitate to ask."

Brendan nodded, his eyes barely sparing the departing waiter a passing glance... his gaze completely captured by Stephen's look of bliss as he began to taste the rich delicacy. Chewing his gum voraciously, he almost swallowed it upon seeing the look of pleasure on Stephen's face... accompanied by the groan that passed through his perfect lips. "Ahhh, Stephen. I think you are playing games with me. Dangerous, erotic games that I know how to see to completion."

"Games again, Brendan?" Ste asked as he licked at the spoon; oblivious to the responses his actions were evoking until he looked up to see Brendan's eyes fastened on his lips, his eyes burning in unsuppressed want.

His voice low and gravelly, Brendan rasped, "Do you have any idea of the things I want to do to you, Stephen?"

"I think you gave me a fair enough idea last night..." Ste answered, his voice soft and accompanied by a nervous chuckle. His bravado still soaring to a level that held no practicality in all that he knew of Brendan Brady, Ste dipped his spoon into the mousse... outstretching it to Brendan's mouth that appeared to be virtually salivating in need, before he brazenly whispered, "How about it, Brendan... Fancy a taste of my mousse?"

Brendan smiled slowly, not so much of a smile... but more of a barring of teeth. "Teasing me, Stephen? You have yet to learn what a dangerous game that is, my boy. It appears to be a lesson you are more than anxious to learn, though. I find, in your case, I will be a most enthusiastic teacher."

Feeling reasonably safe, Ste provoked him further as he slid the spoon slowly into his mouth, deliberately licking not only along the surface of the metal, but around his lips as well. Shrugging indifferently, Ste murmured, "Ermmm. I guess that's a no, then. Well, that's just as well. More for me then, eh?"

"Provocative little shit..." Brendan said under his breath, shaking his head back and forth in amazement at Stephen's sudden audacity. If another man pushed him so relentlessly, there would be hell to pay... but, with Stephen he was enjoying the evocative play. His anticipation for the culmination of the evening only began to increase. "Before I lose all train of thought by your obvious enticements," Brendan said in a low purr... "Wasn't there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Oh right... that," Ste nodded, as he finished up the last of his mousse... unknowing that his dinner companion breathed in a sigh of relief at that development. "Well, it's about us," Ste went on hesitantly, his bravado quickly faltering as he looked up to find himself pinned by Brendan's firm and uncompromising gaze.

"What about us, Stephen?" Brendan asked, his eyes piercing Stephen's sharply.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about it since I came home this morning. This is all just moving so fast. I – uhhh – mean, its not something I ever expected. At least, not with you..." Ste stammered about nervously.

"Why not with me?" Brendan growled, more than displeased with the general tone of this discussion, determined to get it under his control quickly. "What exactly are you saying, Stephen?"

"I'm just saying this wasn't what I expected to happen. It's left me confused about so much, mostly about who I am. I need to slow it down and put it all in perspective," Ste explained in the hopes that Brendan would understand.

Brendan inhaled and exhaled slowly, his natural instincts telling him to haul Stephen out of here now and show him exactly who was in charge... and how powerless he was to resist. His mind told him he should handle this with extreme caution. Intuitively he knew that this was no passing fancy. He wanted young Stephen Hay around for a long time to come. The stage that they were at now was critical. Spooking the delicious lad would not be to his advantage. His eyes remaining tightly locked on his most desired prey, Brendan whispered huskily, "I get that this is new for you, Stephen. Also, I know that I come on very strong when I want something. I push when I often should back off and allow things a more natural progression. Try as I might... that's just not me."

"No matter that I haven't known you for that long – I do know that, Brendan. I'm just asking for a bit of time and space... and, the chance to explore a bit more to know if this is who I am," Ste told him more than a bit hesitantly upon seeing the coldness that suddenly matriculated in his eyes.

"Explore?" Brendan asked in what was nothing short of a primal hiss. Barely managing to keep his voice lowered, Brendan demanded to know, "Are you saying its your intention to fuck other guys?"

"Not exactly, Brendan..." Ste flushed. "I just meant I need to know for me if it's just something about you... or if I am truly gay. How will I know that for sure if I don't see other people?" Ste asked, unable to resist falling into Brendan's all encompassing gaze once again.

Brendan gritted his teeth as jealousy poured through him, a feeling he was none too familiar with... one that he didn't like – at all. Normally he wouldn't give a damn how many men someone he had or was currently fucking was seeing, however in Stephen's case normal couldn't be attributed in any manner of speaking. Trying to appear nonchalant, Brendan asked, "So, did you have anyone particular in mind?"

"No, of course not. I've just been playing this about in my head today, and I thought this was the way to know for sure who I really am. This is a big change, Brendan. Surely, you have to understand that. I just really need to know if it's me, or if it was the irresistible Brendan Brady charm..." Ste answered, smiling at Brendan teasingly, but in truth meaning every word he had spoken.

"Well, it's undoubtedly true, Stephen. My charm is immense... but, I don't think that's it. I've been with straight blokes before. Your responses were full on. You wanted me completely. I would go further to say you still do... right now," Brendan continued, more determined than ever to take Stephen home with him tonight; if nothing else than to prove to the young lad how suited they were in bed together... in the process showing him even further how much he had to offer the inexperienced boy.

"Yes, well... there's no denying I find you fascinating," Ste whispered, his eyes falling helplessly to Brendan's mouth, in this moment wishing for that feel of his mouth being broken open under the one of his mesmerizing and predatory boss. Unable to fight the pull or need within him, Ste went on to say, "I guess there's no immediate need to explore. I mean – uhh – tomorrow or the day after is soon enough to start, right?"

Brendan smiled cattily, much as the cat that swallowed the canary. "My sentiments exactly, young Stephen. I will pay the bill and we can be on our way. It's going to be a very long night for you, my boy... one that may have you rethinking any future plans." Brendan smiled hungrily at Stephen as he summoned the waiter... his eyes devouring his dinner companion with unsuppressed want during the entire exchange of settling the bill. When it was completed, Brendan urged Stephen ahead of him, his eyes feasting on the perfect ass he knew to soon be enjoying in the fullest extent. Brendan smiled as he ignored everything around him except his delicious prey. _Oh yes, Stephen. The tide changes tonight. You will NOT be seeking out other men. We both know you are as into me as I am with you. After tonight there will be no more doubts. _

* * *

><p>As Brendan steered Stephen towards his car, Brendan was oblivious to the malicious eyes watching his departure. Danny Houston glared at the departing couple, his eyes immediately recognizing the younger man as being one of Brendan's dealers. He nodded indifferently towards his date that had just announced she was going to the ladies room. His eyes sharp with an evil intensity, Danny whispered, "Fucking perverts. However, you've done me a great service tonight, Brendan. Your sister isn't your true achilles heel. It's more than apparent this young man is well on his way to becoming that. I will bide my time. Then, I will have you squirming and agreeing to anything." His eyes shuttered and violent, Danny thought to himself – poor kid will end up paying the ultimate price... but if Brendan finally learnt who the true power in Vegas was, all the better.<p>

Raising his wine glass up in a silent toast, Danny chuckled in pure evil. "Have fun with your young lad, Brendan. You won't have him for much longer. I'll see to that."

TBC

**A/N: Any guesses of which character could be making an appearance next? *Grins***


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all that have been reading, and most especially showing your support through your comments. I appreciate that so much. I force myself to keep moving forward hoping for a relief from what we have OS right now. I live in hope that sooner or later we will have our boys as they should be. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 14**

Brendan looked over his shoulder at a Stephen that was hovering nervously in the doorway. _I don't think so_, Brendan thought. There was no way he would allow Stephen to back out on him now. He needed this night with him in so many ways. Not only did he want him fiercely... and damn how he did; he also needed to get these foolish notions of seeing other men out of the young lad's head. Stephen had no idea of the unpleasant consequences jealousy could provoke in him. Brendan really had no history of it, either. He had never cared enough about one man to fall into that destructive state. However, he knew one thing for certain – he did feel that way towards Stephen. The mere thought of another man touching Stephen filled him with rage. An anger he knew he wouldn't be able to resist responding to in his own unique fashion.

Lifting his brows, he looked at Stephen expectantly. "Well, Stephen? Are you coming inside?"

Ste swallowed nervously as his eyes lifted to meet Brendan's inquisitive stare. Knowing his hesitancy to be more than apparent, he stammered, "I – I – uhhhh... I'm not sure this is a good idea, Brendan."

"Come inside, Stephen. I won't bite. Promise..." Brendan purred softly, attempting to lure Stephen towards him... knowing once he had him safely ensconced inside – the boy would be _his_. It was all merely a formality, Brendan thought to himself. Stephen belonged to him. Brendan didn't know where the possessive feelings stemmed from... or even why for that matter. All that he knew was that was how things were... and how they would continue to be until this fever burned out of him. His eyes slowly moving over Stephen, he decided that wouldn't happen for a very long time – if ever. Brendan smiled as Stephen inched a few steps closer. "That's a good lad. Close that door and come here to me."

Ste flushed as he met the heat in Brendan's gaze, his own body helplessly responding to the unmasked desire in Brendan's eyes. _Damn, he's so hot. How am I supposed to resist that... resist him_?" Ste closed the door behind him, instantly groaning at the aroused chuckle that sounded behind him from the man unmoving and devouring him with his eyes. "Bloody hell. I said that out loud, didn't I?" Ste moaned, as he quickly averted his eyes to a spot in the far side of the room.

Brendan chewed his gum quicker, doing what he rarely did by depositing it in a nearby trash can – knowing he would soon want nothing slowing down his mouth possessing Stephen fully – all of him. He smiled, eyes darkening dangerously... hungrily, as he answered, "Psychologists would call that a Freudian Slip. Your subconscious wanted me to hear it. But, I already knew it, Stephen." His voice dropping to a pitch encased in gravel, Brendan continued, "Your body language exudes your want for me, Stephen. Don't deny it."

Closing his eyes briefly at the sensations Brendan's words and voice evoked within him, Ste arched his head back against the door... oblivious to Brendan moistening his lips in his ravenous thirst to explore the exposed flesh. He opened his eyes and returned his gaze to meet the hooded, lust filled eyes that were visibly ravaging him. "I... don't know how to handle this, Brendan. You are so full on – like nothing I've ever known."

"That's how I am, Stephen. I can't change that." Brendan moved forward until his body was brushing against Stephen, hard and wanting with a desire he knew only he could assuage. He bracketed a suddenly trembling Stephen against the door, as his eyes fastened with hunger on Stephen's lips. He separated the distance, dusting his lips across Stephen's in a feather light caress, while pushing his hips closer... reveling in the feel of Stephen's rising hardness against his own. His eyes fully displaying his need, Brendan softly rasped, "I want you, Stephen. More than anything. Don't fight it. Tell me you want me. Please."

"I do want you, Brendan." Blushing more from the fully enlarged hardness between his legs that he knew Brendan could feel against his own than his admission, Ste continued, "I just feel so overwhelmed. I lose all focus when you get close to me. When that happens all I can think about is being with you- "

Brendan silenced Stephen's lips by placing his finger directing across his mouth, stepping back only far enough that he could look deeply into Stephen's eyes. "Shhhh. No more protests or over thinking. This is about tonight. I want you and you want me. Let that be enough."

Ste nodded. "Okay, Brendan."

"Good lad," Brendan huskily murmured. He extended his much larger hand forward. "Take my hand, Stephen. I need you – _now_."

Ste didn't hesitate as he slipped his hand into Brendan's, trustingly letting him pull him away. "I'm all yours for the night, Brendan."

Brendan pulled him along, his eyes slightly narrowing at the 'for the night' reference... knowing he intended for Stephen to tell a completely different story in the morning. Quickly they moved up the stairway and down the hallway, Brendan leading the way for his first time guest... never doubting that Stephen would return time and time again in the future. He would see to that. Opening the door, Brendan pulled Stephen along, turning to face him with fire blazing in his eyes. "Strip and lay down, Stephen. I want to watch you... and then,I am going to explore you so intimately you'll never forget you belong to me – and _only _to me."

* * *

><p>Danny Houston looked up as the young man was ushered into the study of his palatial home. His eyes flicked over him slowly in thorough assessment. "Please, have a seat."<p>

"Thank you, Mr. Houston. Although, I'm not sure why I am here. I am all caught up on my payments to you," the man said nervously, as any man of sound mind did when in the presence of Danny Houston.

"I know this, lad. That's not why I asked you here," he slightly assured him... both of them knowing it hadn't been a request.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Houston?"

Danny eyed the fidgety boy closely, reveling in the power he had over the weak, most especially ones that were beholden to him. "I have a proposition for you. Of course, it's your choice if you wish to take it or not."

"Proposition?" he asked warily.

Nodding, Danny pushed a photograph across the table of the young blond that he knew to be the key to bringing Brendan Brady down. He had been very clever to have captured it as Brendan escorted him from the restaurant. It had actually been far too simple. The couple had been so wrapped up in each other they were oblivious to everything around them. That was not normal nor expected regarding Brendan Brady. It told him all he needed to know. This kid was the key... and he was prepared to fully utilize that weapon. Danny watched as the young man looked down at his desk at the picture, disgusted at the interest that flickered in the man's eyes. How he detested queers and their lifestyles. He consoled himself in the knowledge that he would be eradicating the one that Brendan Brady wanted – very soon.

"I don't know this man, Mr. Houston..." he answered, saying without saying he wouldn't mind the opportunity to do so.

"I realize that. However, I'm looking to change that. I am under the impression the young lad is gay... and is working at Brendan Brady's casino. I am certain you are aware of the establishment?"

"Yes. It's a bit high scale for my pocket. Where is this going, Sir?" he asked, finding himself becoming more and more agitated seated across from this dangerous man.

Danny pursed his lips for a moment, as he took out his checkbook. He stared at the young man unflinchingly as he continued, "I am prepared to write you out a check for ten thousand dollars, in addition to cancelling out your debt to me... provided you do a little something for me."

Eyes widening he asked, "What exactly would I be required to do?"

"The easiest money you've ever earned. All you have to do is begin dating the young lad." Looking at him intently, he added, "I understand you are gay, also. Is that correct?"

"It is, Sir..." he answered, raising his head proudly.

"Excellent. What you do with him is your business. I just want him taken away from his current lover," Danny spat out, wanting Brendan to suffer the pain of losing his young lover in every way possible.

"Brendan Brady, I am assuming?"

Danny nodded. "This won't be an easy task. I have the feeling Brendan watches him closely... but, he can't be with him all of the time. Do we have a deal?"

Standing up, Noah extended his hand forward to shake it vigorously. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Excellent," Danny cooed as he wrote out the check. He looked up at him sharply, before saying, "I forgot your surname."

"It's Baxter. Noah Baxter."

"That's right," Danny answered in disinterest as he wrote out the check, tearing it off and pushing it across the table. "This check is for your expenses. You will need appropriate clothing and cash to spend at the casino... preferably at this young man's table. I don't know his name, but I believe he is a blackjack dealer. Whatever you win is yours to keep, of course. When you begin dating him you will phone me immediately. When I have visual confirmation, you will get your ten thousand, in addition to your debt with me cancelled. Are we clear on this?"

"Yes, Mr. Houston. I'll do the best I can."

"I know you will. I'm counting on you, Noah." Danny nodded to his muscle that the meeting was concluded. The man moved forward to show Noah out. Danny watched as he left, an evil smile curving his lips. Laughter erupted as he visualized the devastation of Brendan Brady. First he would watch the young lad taken away by another man... then, Danny would make it a permanent separation. Brendan would realize only too late he was powerless to stop it. Brendan would be broken, crushed... and finally accepting of who the true power in Vegas was and would always be. "Enjoy yourself, Brendan. It won't last much longer."

* * *

><p>Brendan's naked body flattened tightly against Stephen's, his mouth beginning at his neck, licking and biting before his tongue trailed a leisurely path down his spine. As his tongue made the slow downward trek, his teeth would make stinging little bites along the way... in his own way marking the boy as his; his intentions to make Stephen know and feel it before the night was done. When his mouth finally became aligned with the mounds of Stephen's ass, Brendan's breathing quickened at the exploration he was about to enjoy. He stroked his fingers slowly down each cheek, before he whispered hungrily, "So fucking perfect. I'm gonna eat you, Stephen. So completely and thoroughly you'll never doubt where you belong again."<p>

Ste's hips jerked off of the bed the moment Brendan's tongue touched his hole. His breathing became raspy and erratic as he moaned, "Brendan... fuck. What are you about?"

Pausing in his stabbing motions, Brendan chuckled throatily. "Why Stephen, isn't it obvious? I'm eating your hot little ass. Juicy it is, too. Now relax and enjoy it."

Ste gasped his pleasure as his eyes rolled backward in his head. "Fuck, Brendan! It's so-"

Brendan's tongue slid smoothly inside his twitching opening, raking from his perineum to his aching hole... over and over again, his mouth intent on giving Stephen the most intense pleasure he'd ever known; realizing in doing so he was further claiming the gorgeous lad as his own. Nothing was more important than that at this moment. Grasping Stephen's hips tightly in his hands, Brendan pulled back long enough to demand, "Move with me, Stephen. I want you to come with your ass fucking itself into my mouth. Then, I'm going to fuck you, Stephen. Long, hard and deep."

"Aaaaah, fuck Brendan. Want you so fucking much... n-need you," Ste murmured brokenly as he immediately obeyed Brendan's command, his hips moving in succession with Brendan's determined plundering of his ass, shamelessly begging for his release from the most exquisite pleasure he'd ever known.

Brendan's eyes glinted in victory knowing he had him. The predator in him understanding how to take full advantage of every opportunity. His tongue stabbing in and out as Stephen writhed helplessly against him, Brendan demanded, "Who controls you now, Stephen? Tell me who owns this hot little ass."

Ste whimpered, his reply muffled and incoherent as his mouth opened into the pillow.

It was enough for Brendan. The boy was _his. _

A victorious glint entering his eyes, Brendan hummed into Stephen's opening as he became relentless in his desire to send Stephen hurling over the edge; as he felt his own cock leaking and perilously close to his own explosion. When he felt Stephen shooting over the edge, Brendan slammed his tongue in as deeply as it would go before he pulled back to growl, "That's it, my boy. I want it all. Let it all go, Stephen. Give everything to me... Now."

In the moments that were to follow, Ste did exactly that knowing no pleasure could ever be matched or surpassed by another man. Ste moaned as he felt the warmth of Brendan's release slicking along his legs, both of them reaching untold bliss together. As their breathing began to simultaneously quicken and regulate, they both realized nothing would ever be the same. Tonight had been a turning point. Whatever the future may bring, they were irrevocably entwined.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think the horrible OS right now made me write this chapter as I did. I wanted some fluff and intimacy between our boys, since it looks like the powers that be are going to make us wait a long time to have that. So, here is what I did. I had intended for Stephen to meet Noah in this chapter... but, that will be next time. For now it's all about Stendan - as it should be! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated & so very motivating! :)**

**Chapter 15**

Brendan's eyes flickered open, surprisingly instantly alert following the events of the previous late night. Turning his head on the pillow he was relieved to find Stephen still sleeping undisturbed. _Good boy_, Brendan thought to himself. He hadn't attempted to sneak out – this time. Brendan had been a combination of disappointed and displeased when he had found his young lover vanished without a trace following their first night together. Perhaps he had tired him out more fully this time... or the boy had finally accepted where his place truly was. To Brendan's way of thinking that was unequivocally at _his _side – available any time he wanted him. Remembering the events of the previous night, Brendan determined such moments would only become more frequent.

What was it about this young man that pulled him in so completely? In all honesty, if only to himself, Stephen Hay had dominated his every waking thought from the moment they had met. Would the need ever dissipate? Looking at him as he lay sleeping, Brendan had serious doubts. Shrugging, he decided it didn't much matter. He was used to living as he wanted... and making others respond in a manner that fell in line with his goals. Stephen would be no different. He would stop him from the ridiculous notion of seeing other men in order to determine who he truly was. Brendan didn't have a doubt who Stephen was. At the end of the day all that mattered was that Stephen belonged to him. Totally. End of. He would make Stephen see that, accept it... but more importantly - crave to be possessed and owned by him.

Looking down at the sleeping boy, Brendan thought if he were a better man, undoubtedly a better boss he would leave him alone to slumber. He knew Stephen returned to work tonight... and there was no doubt he needed him at the blackjack table, but the more he looked at him the less he felt like a boss. Pulling the sheet down to admire the perfect proportions of Stephen's backside, Brendan decided he wasn't projecting the persona of a boss now, but more so as a lover. He would begin the day as he would have done the last time they had spent together... if he had not slipped out. He wanted Stephen now... in all actuality – needed him fiercely.

Pulling the sheet down, Brendan slid an arm around the boy's waist, pressing his hard and aching body against his smaller one. Placing his lips against Stephen's neck he began to kiss him, licking and nibbling on the exposed skin. Moving his hand down, he was pleased to find Stephen's cock that was quickly awakening – more to the point... one that was rising to the occasion. Innately pleased at his boy's eager response, Brendan grasped it tightly, flicking his thumb over the tip... his own leaking cock telling him it was time to get on with it. Brendan murmured a lusty chuckle against Stephen's skin as he felt the boy wiggling his backside against him, telling him in no uncertain terms his boy was at last awakening.

Licking a patch of skin on his neck in fevered longing, Brendan growled, "Good morning, Stephen."

"Mmmm," Ste moaned with a smile on his face. "Morning, Brendan."

Nibbling a path to Stephen's shoulder, he asked in a low husky purr, "Sleep well?"

"When someone let me..." Ste answered in mock reprimand, as he looked over his shoulder... immediately frozen immobile seeing the lust in Brendan's eyes. "Uhmmm, didn't you get enough last night?"

"No such thing, Stephen." Feeling Stephen's cock swelling in his hand, Brendan gave it a light tug, before telling him, "It appears as if someone else didn't either, eh?"

Ste flushed, knowing he was guilty as charged. "It must be you. Has to be. I never been randy like this before..."

"Well, another point to say just how suited we are. Don't ya think?" Brendan queried, reaching behind him to grab lube and a condom.

"Could be... or could be that you are just an insatiable beast..." Ste laughed, his breath catching and releasing as Brendan artfully slipped his finger into his leaking tip. "Fuck. Brendan... feels so good."

Brendan released his grip on Stephen's dick just long enough to slip the latex on his cock, slathering it up in the process. Moistening his fingers with lube, he slid them inside of Stephen's opening meaning to fully prepare him in the quickest manner possible. When Stephen squirmed to accommodate him, Brendan rasped, "It's going to feel so much better, Stephen."

Ste's head arched back as Brendan explored him, stretching him to adjust to what would follow. Ste knew Brendan's fingers felt amazing inside of him, but nothing compared to the fullness of him hammering into him. The first time had been rough. He knew Brendan had been as gentle with him as he could, which Ste found to be more than endearing. One didn't think of the word gentle and Brendan Brady in the same instance... and, yet he was at times with him. Last night, Brendan had begun gently enough, but when he discovered how readily Ste had adapted to his possession, Brendan's animalistic passions had overtaken him – both of them. Moaning almost incoherently as he felt those fingers stretching, searching, virtually fucking him, Stephen gasped, "Brendan. I'm ready... fuck me, p-please, fuck me."

"That's my boy," Brendan growled into the hollow of his neck. Lining his cock up, Brendan moved to slide into the beckoning opening, his mouth kissing and licking all of Stephen that he could reach. "I want you so fucking much, Stephen."

Ste moaned, and pushed back against Brendan's thrusts, wanting him embedded fully in him now. "Yes," he panted. "So good, Brendan. More. Please. More."

Brendan chuckled as he increased his pace. "I think I've created a monster... but, I will keep doing so. Over and over again."

Ste reached back, sliding his fingers through Brendan's hair... just needing to touch him, connect with him as much as possible. With his other hand he reached down to tug at his pulsing cock, knowing he wouldn't last for long. "Won't last much longer, Bren."

Brendan was just lucid enough to pick up the nickname that slipped easily enough from Stephen's lips, knowing he didn't allow just anyone that familiarity – but, Stephen was not just anyone. "Then don't. Come for me, Stephen. That's a good lad."

Pulling on his cock in frenzied motions, ones that were equaled by the ramming thrusts inside of him, Ste nearly howled in pleasure as Brendan hit that special spot that made him see stars behind his eyes. Feeling his muscles tightening and expanding, knowing he was on the very edge... when it came he was further elated when Brendan joined him in the same bliss. Each of them shouting out their release and pleasure simultaneously. Ste quivered in the aftermath, giving a slight groan when Brendan pulled out... his ass still a bit tender, but more than that finding himself missing the connection. What it meant he didn't know... all he knew was that he was hopelessly drawn to this man.

Trailing a hand down Stephen's side, Brendan asked, "Everything okay?"

Ste rolled over to face his boss/lover, nodding in answer. "Just a bit sore is all."

"It will pass," Brendan assured him. "How about we take a shower and I'll get you some breakfast."

"I am hungry," Ste agreed as he rubbed at his empty stomach. "Then, I should sleep before my shift."

Brendan smiled in understanding. "That you should. It'd be a shame if that tyrant of a boss of yours jumped all over your ass."

"That it would. I've heard stories he can be a right prick..." Ste teased, showing a sign of bravado.

"Careful there, young Stephen," Brendan warned him with a stern look, although the light in his eyes telling Stephen that he was clearly amused.

As they padded naked to the bathroom, Ste looked over his shoulder to find Brendan's eyes fastened with rapt fascination on the movement of his ass. "Hey! Haven't you looked your fill yet?"

"Not even close, Stephen... not even close," Brendan growled, as he swatted the aforementioned ass with a firm swat. "Hop to it boy, before I change my mind and have another go at it."

Ste shook his head back and forth. "Yep, tis true. Tyrant in work and out."

"You better believe it," Brendan answered, slipping into the shower with Stephen, knowing it would be a firm test of his resolve not to go at him again, yet knowing right now restraint was the best thing for Stephen. Brendan was certain about one thing – he wanted Stephen around for a long time. He hoped he was heading in the right direction to securing just that. Brendan knew his controlling nature would cause him to make a mistake or two along the way, but that didn't really matter much in the overall picture. Brendan Brady always got what he wanted... and what he wanted most was the young lad here before him. He would do whatever necessary to keep things exactly as they were now.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: **I am forcing myself to not keep writing this as fluffy Stendan moments – although, I know we all need that so badly these days. The plot needs to move on at some point. It can't be all about sexy moments for our guys, right? But, saying that I did throw one more into the mix. I just couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thank you for reading. Comments are always greatly appreciated. =)**

**Chapter 16**

Ste moaned as Brendan stepped up behind him in the shower knowing without a doubt – shared showers was a bad idea with Brendan Brady. The man was just too distracting. Altogether too enticing. He had told Brendan during dinner he wanted to slow things down to put this thing into perspective; perhaps even see other people just to be sure. What a joke. Had he been fooling himself all along? After the night they had shared, he still wanted Brendan. He wondered, would he ever not want him? As Brendan lathered up the sponge, and began running it up and down his back, Ste found himself leaning back into the touch instinctively... thinking no touch was ever enough.

Sighing deeply, Ste whispered, "Feels nice, Brendan."

Brendan grunted from behind him. "That it does, Stephen."

Ste peered over his shoulder, noting something was off in Brendan's tone. "Everything okay?" he brazened to ask.

Brendan's eyes fell to Stephen's lips, back up to his eyes... before slowly lowering to move up and down the length of him. He smiled slightly, as his eyes blazed in a renewed fire. "Fine, Stephen. Just trying to keep my promise not to go at you in here. It's not easy."

Ste's tongue slipped out to moisten suddenly very dry lips, despite his current position in the shower; his eyes locked on the heat in Brendan's eyes as his lover watched the movement. "I – uh – what if I don't want you to keep your promise?"

"Teasing me, Stephen?" Brendan rasped, as he spun Stephen around to fully face him, pushing their bodies flush together... cocks instantly finding and rising against the other. "I do believe I have warned you about the consequences of that..."

"I do believe you have, Mr. Brady," Ste murmured softly, as his hands reached around to stroke up and down Brendan's back.

Brendan narrowed his eyes on the young lad sharply, arching his brow in slight surprise, as he answered in a low reverberating growl, "Well then, I guess you are prepared to pay the price then."

Ste looked down at the hardened cocks that were risen alongside of each other. He blushed slightly, before he said, "It appears we are both prepared for some action."

Brendan sunk his hands into the flesh of Stephen's hips, pulling him even tighter against him. His eyes wild and hungry upon Stephen's lips, he responded in a low rasp, "You'll get no arguments from me."

Before Ste could say another word his mouth was sealed and possessed by the determination and hunger swelling within his older lover. As Brendan's tongue took immediate possession, Ste could only catch his breath to have it escalating into an urgent needy moan as Brendan's lips skillfully maneuvered his apart, their tongues quickly reaching out to entwine and explore. There was nothing like being the recipient of a Brendan Brady kiss. Ste knew that with the utmost certainty. He didn't think anything would ever equate to that. It was possessive, hungry, full of a desire and knowledge that had previously been unknown to him. His kisses always made him want more. He was quickly becoming hooked on Brendan, although he'd keep that to himself. Ste knew Brendan well enough to know if the possessive man knew that – there would be nothing to stop him from overtaking his life. If he hadn't already done that.

"I want you so badly, Stephen. Constantly. You're in my head, Stephen. I can't get you out," Brendan virtually hissed when he finally released his mouth, placing his mouth next to Stephen's ear as he breathed the words into it softly... his mouth moving to slide down his neck to tease and nibble.

"I want you too, Brendan..." Ste whimpered, as Brendan's hand reached down to wrap around his cock, lining their cocks against each other within his fist.

"Like this, Stephen. Wrap your hand around mine... move it with me. We'll come together – right here and now," Brendan gruffly commanded.

Ste moaned as he quickly moved to follow Brendan's directive, knowing he wanted that more than anything. Fuck, he needed to come – now. As their hands moved in sync together, Ste realized it wouldn't take long. They were both fully engorged and leaking. Ste's head arched back against the cubicle wall, instantly becoming mindless in his need and deep desire for this man. "Brendan? Kiss me? Please..." Ste practically begged his lover in between moaning and panting.

Brendan didn't waste time in tormenting Stephen over his loss of will or his broken pleading. He wanted the same things that Stephen wanted. It was his intent to make certain the boy kept wanting the same. Without delay, Brendan smashed his lips against Stephen's mapping them out and claiming them as his own. As their mouths moved together, and hands worked to bring them to that sweet release... Brendan determined that was exactly how things were now. _His_. Stephen belonged to him, whether he fully accepted it or not. Brendan knew it to be true, and that was what mattered now. He knew how to make Stephen understand it... and he wouldn't stop until that happened.

Moments later their lips disentangled as their mutual pleasure began to shoot out in a warm steady wave. Lips met once again, in a gentler kiss, neither of them seeming to want the moment to end. Their lips sipped and clung for several minutes before they finally pulled free, eyes intently fastening on each other.

Brendan released Stephen first, backing away in the process, knowing distance needed to be maintained if he was ever going to keep to his word and feed him, before allowing him to go home and rest. He swatted him sharply on the ass, before he scolded mockingly, "Get up there and rinse off... and stop tempting me. I promised to feed you and take you home. I'm not going to let you distract me further."

Ste laughed as he turned to face the shower spray, rinsing the aftereffects of their combined pleasure away. A short time later, he side stepped around Brendan to allow him to move up to do the same, stepping out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist. Safely out of the stall, Ste teased him, "You love it and you know it."

Laughing as he finished up his own shower, Brendan had to accept the truth in the boy's words. As Stephen moved out of earshot, he readily agreed. "Right you are, my lad. Right you are."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Stephen was preparing to leave for work thankful that Amy had been out all day with the kids and he had found some much needed rest. Not to mention the fact that she would be all over him with questions about his date. As she slipped inside with the kids, shortly before he was due to leave he knew his reprieve now to be over. After hugging and giving Leah and Lucas a noisy kiss on the cheek, Amy stepped forward telling them to hang up their jackets and get changed into their pajamas.<p>

Once they were gone, Amy looked at Ste inquisitively, tapping her foot expectantly. "Well?"

Ste shook his head as he straightened his tie and slipped into his jacket, quickly noting this wasn't going to be a quick goodbye. "Well?" he teased, pretending ignorance to her question.

"Don't you play that with me, Ste. You know what I'm talking about." Hanging up her jacket, she moved to stand before him, staring him down intensely. "Your date with Brendan. How did it go?"

"It was nice, Ames." Smiling in remembrance, he added, "Really nice."

Amy placed her hands against her cheeks, eyes widening as she looked on him with an expression of total shock. "I just don't believe it. You are falling for him, Ste. Totally falling for him."

"It was just a date," Ste said in way of denial, feeling the flush stealing up his throat into his face... knowing that Amy read him entirely too well.

"Right, just a date. You've spent the night with him twice in the span of a few days." She shook her head incredulously. "I just can't get over it, Ste. I mean gay is one thing... but, Brendan Brady?"

"What's wrong with Brendan?" Ste turned around to demand with an accusatory glare.

Amy's look of amusement quickly turned into one of concern. "Oh Ste, you have it bad and you don't even see it. Why does it have to be him? The man really gives me the creeps."

"He's not so bad," Ste denied, knowing that was an out and out lie. The Brendan the world seen was undoubtedly hardened, cold and extremely dangerous. He could still see that in their more intimate moments, but at times Brendan had let a softer side out, one that made Ste continue want to learn more. "Brendan has an image to uphold. He has to in his business. But, there's much more to him, Ames."

"I'll take your word for it," Amy said dubiously. "I could be wrong. I've only had that first impression of him... and he obviously was trying to scare me then."

Ste nodded. "I got that all figured out. I think Brendan thought we were a couple, ya know. It wasn't long after that – that he expressed his interest in me."

"Hmmm, I suppose. Still, he didn't need to be so mean," she grumbled.

"Brendan's not an easy man to get to know, but I'm trying... and now, I need to get going for work." Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he told her, "See you in the morning, Ames."

Amy nodded, watching as he left. "See you in the morning. I sure hope you know what you're getting into, Ste. I really do."

* * *

><p>Brendan left his office after hours of tedious paperwork – much that had been left neglected in recent days – to make his rounds and determine that all was running smoothly. His eyes only flickered briefly to Stephen's table, before he progressed to the bar. He was trying not to distract Stephen or focus on him too much when the lad was working. He knew his overt attentions in front of everyone made him nervous when he was at the table, and he didn't need the added temptation of dragging him away. Sitting down at the bar, he nodded when Rhys looked at him in amusement, almost if he had a secret to tell that he couldn't wait to let escape.<p>

Arching his brow, he looked at him expectantly, motioning the empty space in front of him. "Well, Rhys? Drink coming anytime soon?"

"Did you order one, boss?" Rhys asked cockily. He laughed as he went about pouring it, both of them knowing what Brendan wanted... but, as always, Rhys enjoyed pushing his buttons.

When it was placed in front of him, Brendan took a long swallow of the burning whiskey, looking around noticing his sister was mysteriously absent. "Where's Cheryl?"

"She was here. She just headed into the lounge." Rhys looked over towards Ste's table, a grin plastered on his face. "I think you have bigger problems, though."

"Oh?" he asked, fixing Rhys with a cold stare. "You know how I feel about problems."

"Uh huh. Well, maybe not a problem. You could be done with him, for all I know..." Rhys began knowingly.

Scowling, knowing who Rhys would be talking about, but uncertain why he'd make such a statement, Brendan decided to play along. "Done with him?"

Rhys nodded towards Ste's table. It was filled to capacity... but there was one player that seemed far more interested in watching the dealer than the chips and cards being played before him. "Looks like your boy has an admirer. That bloke on the end has more eyes for the dealer than his cards. Of course, it's not bad for you. He's dropping a lot of cash in your pocket."

Brendan sat his drink down as he turned to take a closer look at Stephen's table. Immediately his eyes found the dark skinned man, one that was idly shuffling his chips in his hand as he placed his bet, but his eyes were firmly fastened on Stephen. It wasn't the look of a man trying to determine the skill of the dealer in question... it was a look of interest; possibly even yearning. Brendan knew that Stephen had a position that gave him maximum exposure... and this came with the territory. However, he didn't like it – at all. Before he could stop the words, he asked, "How long has he been there?"

"About an hour now – give or take. Could be longer before I noticed." Chuckling, Rhys bravely and unwisely goaded him. "Looks like you have a spot of competition, eh?"

Brendan stood up from the bar, glaring at Rhys intensely for a long moment. "How about you worry about mixing drinks... and stay the fuck out of my personal life. I won't warn you about that again."

Rhys eyes widened as he watched Brendan move away, having no doubt to his destination.

Jacqui came up behind him, patting him on the shoulder. "Better watch it there, lover. You can only push him so far. Once you pass that point it's over. You're lucky you got a warning."

Rhys nodded in agreement. "Yea, you're right. I was just messing. Apparently the young lad means a lot to Brendan. God help the boy... and anyone who tries to come between them."

"Uh huh," she answered. "I intend to stay out of it... but, it will be fun to watch."

* * *

><p>Brendan approached the table, smiling when he noticed the only empty seat was next to the man that was so openly ogling <em>his<em> Stephen. His thoughts very clear: _look all you like... but you'll never have him_. _I'll make sure of that._

Smiling in satisfaction when Stephen's back tensed, signaling he had already sensed his arrival, Brendan decided to make things clear quickly. "Stephen," Brendan whispered in a low purr.

"Evening, Brendan," Ste answered, barely looking at him – instinctively knowing he was up to something. "Was you looking to place a bet?"

"Nah, carry on. I'm merely observing," he drawled, looking around the table knowing all present knew who he was, to the exception of the man seated next to him. A matter that would soon be resolved. As Stephen was dealing the cards, he did what he normally didn't do by speaking during the process... realizing the dealer should be the only one verbal at that time. "Aren't you about due for a break, Stephen?"

Eyes widening, knowing exactly where this was heading, Ste nodded. "Yes, in about ten more minutes."

Waiting on the responses from the players at the table, Ste kept his gaze fastened on them as he continued the hand. When it was finished and the house thankfully won, Ste looked back towards him. "I was planning on spending it in the lounge. Rae has a set coming up... and I told Noah here I would sit with him."

"Noah?" Brendan rasped, his eyes honing in on the offensive man next to him.

"That's right. Noah Baxter. I assume you are Brendan Brady?" Noah asked, forcing himself not to flinch under the heat in Brendan's eyes.

"I am. New around here, aren't ya?" Brendan asked, his eyes coldly assessing him... continuing to find him lacking.

"In town – no, but this is my first time here. Nice place you have here, Mr. Brady," Noah answered, trying to be friendly... immediately realizing that wasn't going to work with this man.

Brendan nodded, his eyes cold upon Noah. "Thanks. We think so. You know I have a wide variety of tables here. It's unwise to play all your chips at one."

Ste smiled at his replacement, and stepped quickly from behind the table; his relief immense upon seeing the impatience on the other player's faces at the delay. "I'm ready when you are, Noah."

Noah smiled at Ste, his eyes moving over him... a look that was not unnoticed by Brendan. "I'm coming, Ste." Turning to look at Brendan, he answered, "Yes, you have a wide variety of tables here... but, personally I like this one. A lot."

"Is that so?" Brendan returned, his eyes biting into the both of them. "Enjoy your break, Stephen. When it's finished I need to see you in my office. I'm sure Chad here won't mind covering your table awhile longer."

Ste swallowed as he looked into the heated glare in Brendan's eyes. "Okay, Brendan. I'll be there."

Brendan winked at the both of them, before he said, "Do enjoy the show boys." Watching as they walked away, Brendan decided it was time to lay down some ground rules. He wasn't about to let this Noah undo all he had achieved with Stephen. Nor would he allow anyone to do so. Before this night was over, Stephen would understand exactly what it meant to belong to him. And, Noah... would be all the wiser as well. That his obsession continued to grow didn't faze him in the slightest. All that mattered was making Stephen exclusively _his. _Tonight, he would finish what he had started.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: **A brief little note to remind in this story Warren is in actuality a good guy – not only Brendan's head of security, but his friend as well. So, when you see them conspiring together – things are on the up and up! =) Okay, our story is progressing along now, as you will see at the end when Brendan makes a realization. I am hoping to close this out with 20 chapters. Thank you all that are reading, and commenting. I do appreciate that!**

**Chapter 17**

Brendan sat in his office watching the monitors inside the lounge, his fists clenching in fury at the sight that instantly confronted his eyes. Stephen was sitting at the bar, watching Rae's performance – a fact alone that didn't sit well with him knowing how the girl fancied him... but, that wasn't what set his teeth on edge. It was _him_. Stephen's not so subtle admirer that virtually drooled over him. Brendan wanted to grab Noah by the collar and toss him out into the night.

Where had this fella come from, Brendan wondered. He had never seen him here before tonight. That in itself was an oddity. Brendan wasn't a strong believer in things happening by chance – at least not in his world. His eyes darkened as he watched Noah place his hand on Stephen's shoulder in an obvious attempt to gain his attention... or was it solely to touch him? Brendan wasn't sure of which. Regardless, he didn't like it. He would get this mess sorted out... and, he would do so quickly.

When he heard the harsh tapping at his door, Brendan ignored it... his entire attention fastened on what was happening in the lounge. He focused closely on Stephen's expression as he turned to speak to Noah, assuring himself that he could read no spark of interest in his eyes. Had he viewed that, he wasn't certain what his reaction would be. All he knew was that it wouldn't be good. Brendan turned his gaze to the door, when the knock returned... this time louder and much more insistent.

"Go away," he snapped, knowing he only desired one visitor... and that one was still seated in the lounge, seemingly oblivious to his admirer's interest.

"Brendan, I need to talk to you," Warren shouted in agitation. "Fuck. It's important."

Rolling his eyes, he turned off the camera... moving to unlock the door and allow Warren admittance. Opening the door, he motioned him inside, pausing to say, "It's always important to you, Foxy. Our point of view often differs, though."

"Hmmph. Not this time boss," Warren said in irritation.

Sitting behind his desk, Brendan looked at him expectantly. "Well, what's on your mind, then?"

"This bloke that's been hanging at the blackjack table-" Warren began, before he was promptly cut off.

"What about him?" Brendan growled angrily.

"I been staring at him all night. Fuck. I knew there was something familiar about him. Finally, it all clicked," Warren said, with a shake of his head.

Brendan drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk. "Are we getting to the point anytime soon, Foxy?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Warren grumbled. "The other night when you tossed Danny out on his ass, I took the liberty of having him watched. I had the feeling you didn't want him anywhere near."

"Hold on there," Brendan answered, all at once sitting up straight behind his desk. "Before I go on about you going on your own about that – do ya mind telling me what this has to do with the bloke in the lounge?"

"Plenty," he murmured. Reaching across the desk, he handed Brendan a small file. "Take a look. Tell me what you see."

Brendan opened the file, his eyes falling on the photos that instantly greeted him. Immediate recognition was made. His teeth gritting in fury, Brendan took a closer look at the photos... his rage growing the longer he looked at them. "So, Noah Baxter is connected to Danny Houston. Now I wonder why that might be... and exactly what they are up to?"

Warren snorted. "Not hard to figure out, boss. It's no secret about your relationship with Ste. I'd say Danny found out about it and is using this bloke to drive a wedge between the two of you."

"Could be, Foxy. Or, it could be something infinitely more dangerous," Brendan said, his brow furrowed in thought... as well as an uncustomary uneasiness stabbing into his mid-section.

"There's that, too. How do you want to handle it?" Warren looked at him attentively. "I'll do whatever you want, Brendan. I don't think I need to tell you with Danny Houston this could be real bad news."

"No, you don't," Brendan clipped out. He looked at the photograph again. "I don't see this kid as one of Danny's goons. My guess is that he owes him and Danny is calling in a debt."

Warren nodded. "That's my take on it, too. Tossing Baxter out won't solve the problem. If Danny has decided hurting Ste is the way to get to you... he will just keep coming at him."

Brendan's eyes became instantly cold, feral... and deadly. "Exactly. Baxter isn't the problem, although I will sort him out – tonight. Danny needs to be handled – permanently. I trust that you know what to do."

"I'll make the call," Warren stood up, looking down on his boss and friend. "Danny won't trouble the young lad further, Brendan."

"You're right, he _won't_," Brendan answered, his eyes alive with a savage light. "Stephen should be on his way up here. When he leaves I'll call down. I want Baxter sent up to me. When I'm finished... he can go out the back door."

Warren laughed. "Out more wobbly than he came in?"

Brendan smiled. "Yes. That could be depending on how reasonable he decides to be." Before Warren made it to the door, he called out, "Thank you, Foxy. Your discretion and loyalty won't be forgotten."

"I know, Brendan. It's not a hardship. Danny Houston should have been swept under the rug a long time ago... now, it's for the best for all of us to get it handled. He persists in this reign of terror – none of us will be safe." Opening the door, he turned back to say, "I'll let you know when it's done."

Brendan stilled his hand from turning the surveillance camera back on, when he seen Stephen coming directly up behind Warren. The two men nodded at each other, as Brendan motioned Stephen inside. Softly, he spoke, "Close the door, Stephen. Have a seat."

Ste took a seat, looking up at his boss/lover with more than a bit of uncertainty. "Uh, you wanted to see me, Brendan..."

"I did," Brendan answered, standing up from behind his desk to move around to the front, sitting just on the edge... almost close enough to reach out and touch Stephen – should he become inclined to do so. "Have you been enjoying yourself tonight?"

Nodding vigorously, Ste agreed, "Yes, sure enough. Rae's show was top notch... and, you know I enjoy my work."

"Right. Looked like you were enjoying it a bit too much from where I was sitting," Brendan told him, piercing him with an unflinching gaze.

"I don't know what you mean," Ste answered, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably.

Brendan moved forward, bracing his hands next to him on the desk, all with the purpose of keeping them off of the lad - at least for now... his upper body moving closer to Stephen. "Don't ya?"

"Listen, Brendan-," Ste began nervously.

"No. You listen, Stephen... and listen well. That bloke that was flirting with you – he's trouble. I want you to stay away from him," Brendan told him, his tone flat... one that brooked no argument.

Ste rolled his eyes, already seeing where this conversation was heading. He moved to stand up, when he looked up to see the anger burning in Brendan's eyes. "Brendan, does this have to be now? I need to get back to work."

"You will get back when I say so," Brendan clipped out. "As of yet, we haven't come to an understanding of my liking. Trust me, we will."

"Okay, Brendan I get that you're looking out for me. I appreciate that... but, it's unnecessary. I can take care of myself." Ste looked away from the ferocity in Brendan's gaze, before he continued, "Besides, Noah is harmless. You have nothing to worry over – or, get jealous about."

Brendan stood to his full height, towering over Stephen in his chair. He leaned over to place an arm on each side of him, his face moving closer... effectively pinning him in place. "Jealous?" Brendan said in a low growl. "I don't get jealous. I have no need to be jealous. I want something. I take it. End of..."

"Right. How could I forget that? I am just a mindless piece of crap that you just wanted and took. Brendan, please just let me go. I need to get back to work," Ste mumbled in a weary sigh.

"Stephen. It's not like that with us. I thought we had a mutual thing going here," Brendan countered, moving back to give Stephen his space... knowing he had to step up his game before he took the risk of losing him. Something that he had no intention of allowing to happen. "If that's not the case and you need me to back off... fine, just say the word."

Ste watched him warily, uncertain of what to believe. Brendan hadn't backed off from him since day one... and now he offered to do so. Something was way off with that. He glanced at him in confusion, wishing he could read what was going through his mind... knowing he would never understand Brendan, he doubted anyone ever truly could. "No, Brendan. I don't want that. I – uh – well, I just need some space sometimes. You get so full on at times I just can't breathe."

Brendan smiled, much reminiscent of a hunting shark. He moved closer, smiling as Stephen stood from the chair and glanced at how many steps it would take him to reach the door... totally delusional in his thoughts of being able to just walk out of here unless he permitted it. Continuing to move closer, Brendan reached out to trail his hand down the side of Stephen's face. Closer he moved still... until his body was flush against his, breath ghosting upon his lips. He moved his fingers to trace along Stephen's lips. Brendan spoke in a low, guttural purr, "I can't help how you make me feel, Stephen. For certain I can't push you out of my head... you're always there. No matter what I do, you are always there."

Ste moaned as he watched Brendan's lips moving closer, only a breath away from claiming his mouth with his. Drowning in the need clearly displayed in Brendan's eyes, Ste whimpered, "I know, Brendan. I can't get you out, either."

Brendan chuckled throatily, knowing he had won... as he knew he would always do what he needed to do to win with Stephen. "Good lad. Now, give us a kiss and I'll let you go back to work."

Ste swallowed deeply. "Just a kiss?"

"Yes, Stephen. Just a kiss," Brendan rasped, his gaze hungry upon Stephen's mouth. He smiled as he watched Stephen's eyes flicker shut, reaching out in one smooth motion to slide his hands around his waist, pulling him tightly against his body that was intent on possessing the younger man; although knowing now wasn't the time for a full exploration. Brendan elicited a low husky moan when their lips met, feeling as if he had just taken the first sip of water after being lost in the desert for hours... days even. Brendan's tongue slid out to stroke along the seam of Stephen's lips, the taste and feel of him overwhelming his senses. "Mmmm, you taste so good, Stephen."

Ste reached up, twining his hands behind Brendan's neck, pressing his body closer until nothing separated them. At the first thrust of Brendan's tongue slipping past his lips, Ste moaned at the instantaneous weakness that appeared in his knees. He wouldn't have been surprised to have fallen, if not for Brendan's tight hold keeping him positioned in place in his arms. Ste moved his lips against Brendan's, their lips moving together in a perfect rhythm as if they had been made for each other. He was beginning to wonder if he hadn't been born with the purpose of belonging to this man.

Brendan's tongue began a thrusting motion, their cocks beginning to rise in fervor. He knew he had to shut this down quickly before he found himself fucking him – here and now. For several moments, Brendan allowed his hips to grind into Stephen's, growling in pleasure at his reciprocating response. Fuck, he wanted him. The boy was a fever in his blood that could not be dissipated. Brendan knew without a doubt he didn't want to dispel these feelings the young lad evoked in him. With great reluctance, Brendan pulled his lips free, leaning down to give Stephen one last sipping kiss, before he stepped back.

His eyes wild, his voice low and aching, Brendan told him, "As promised... just a kiss. You can trust me, Stephen. Eh?"

Ste blushed as he nodded. "Yes. I think we were both equally caught up in that kiss, though."

Brendan's hand trailed alongside of Stephen's flushed cheek. In a soft whisper, he told him, "Go on back, Stephen. We'll speak later."

Ste smiled, straightening his clothing as he moved away from Brendan, out the office door and towards the elevator in a slow almost trancelike pace. As the elevator doors closed in front of him, Ste barely realized they hadn't resolved anything in their talk... but, Ste knew what was going on. Brendan said he didn't do jealousy, but he was jealous. Now, he had to decide if he could be involved with such a possessive and controlling man. Reaching up to touch his lips that still burned from Brendan's possession, he smiled in acceptance that he was long past the point of no return. He was utterly captivated by Brendan Brady. He couldn't envision a time when such a feeling ceased to exist.

* * *

><p>Brendan watched on the cameras as Stephen returned to his table, picking up the phone instantly. "Foxy. Send Noah Baxter up. Alone. Wait outside the door to escort him out when I'm finished."<p>

He smiled as he watched his orders immediately being carried out. Brendan's eyes narrowed on Stephen's admirer in open hostility and disgust. "Pathetic fool," he sneered. "You and Danny boy thought to threaten or take what belongs to me. It's time for the lines to be drawn."

There was one thing that Brendan had learned tonight, an aspect in his relationship with Stephen he hadn't considered. Upon the knowledge of Danny being after him through Stephen, and knowing in the mind of Danny Houston exactly what that meant, Brendan had been shocked by the fear that instilled within him. He never felt nor displayed fear. Briefly tonight he had felt it, before he had decided how to neutralize it. He had been afraid for Stephen, and for what the loss of him would do to him.

Brendan was a man who always looked facts head on, and dealt with them accordingly. Everything had changed tonight. He now understood he wasn't only obsessed with young Stephen Hay; but, he loved him as well. That had made his decision more than clear. His actions against Danny Houston would in effect protect Stephen. Once that was accomplished, then they could move on towards the future. He fully intended to have a future with Stephen.

As the knock at his door signified Noah's arrival, Brendan stepped forward to open it, moving in a quick stride. Brendan nodded to his security men and Warren, before he turned cold eyes to the man that was plotting with his enemy. "Come in, Mr. Baxter. This shouldn't take long."

Noah walked with trepidation into the room, knowing this wasn't good... realizing he shouldn't be up here and that Danny Houston wouldn't like it. As he looked into the menacing eyes of Brendan Brady, he now wondered if he wasn't aligned with the wrong man. He swallowed deeply, before he asked in a nervous stammer, "Uhmm, Mr. B-Brady? Why am I here?"

Brendan laughed coldly, his smile spreading and ending in one instant. He moved closer until he was nearly touching the repellent man. "Why are you here, Noah? That's very simple. You've crossed the line, Noah. And, when you cross the line... well, I have to sort it out." Brendan moved closer, patting Noah on the cheek... his eyes alive with savage intensity. "Don't you worry, Noah. Before you leave here I will have it sorted. Once and for all."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Only two more chapters of this story remaining. I will miss telling it... but, all things must end. I have enjoyed incorporating some canon moments into this AU. That has made it all the more real for me. A bit of drama unfolding now, but in order to end this story, it had to be done. All the bad things should be wrapped up between this chapter and the next. Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. I appreciate that so very much!**

**Chapter 18**

"Sit down," Brendan demanded, his eyes stabbing ferociously into Noah.

"Mr. Brady. I haven't done anything wrong. I really don't understand—," Noah began to protest, before he was brutally interrupted.

"I said, sit down!" Brendan barked, his eyes suddenly bulging in his head, face reddening... and his body poised for action.

Noah's body jerked in response, knowing he had no choice. Immediately, he complied. His eyes downcast, he stammered, "I – I , uhh, don't know what I did to upset you, Mr. Brady. Whatever it was... it wasn't my intention."

"Wasn't it?" Brendan rasped, his eyes narrowing on the weak man in an expression akin to murderous rage. He knew this man was in effect more harmless than anything else... but, the mere fact that he was allowing Danny Houston to use him in his evil campaign to destroy him, made Noah Baxter an irritant that needed sorted quickly. Danny had seen too much. He always had. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect young Stephen. Danny was about to learn that lesson – for the last time.

Brendan's eyes fastened coldly on the man squirming before him, forcing his mind to sort out how to best deal with him. He couldn't come out and accuse of him of conspiring with Danny. Saying too much to this mindless tool could come back to haunt him after Danny met his end. He knew he needed to wrap up this business quickly. Brendan would need to be visible in the casino for the rest of the night... and, not closed up in his office. He didn't have a doubt that Foxy would move on his orders immediately. In fact, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the deed was in the process of being done... depending on Danny's precise location. Realizing that, Brendan knew he would have to keep this personal... and about Stephen. If he had to play the jealous lover to rid himself of Noah Baxter... he would do just that. Nothing was more important that protecting Stephen. Everything he had done tonight was with that express purpose.

"If it's about Ste..." Noah began nervously, his eyes wide and apprehensive.

"Ahhh, yes, Stephen," Brendan spoke, his voice soft as a whisper. "You just met him tonight, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Hit it off, we did."

Brendan's eyes darkened. "It's a shame you won't be seeing him again, then."

"What do you mean?" Noah asked warily.

Moving closer until he leaned over him, Brendan's eyes turned flat and cold. "You won't be returning to my casino again, Baxter. I'd advise you not to even attempt it. Trust me, you won't like the way I restrain you."

Noah shook his head, back and forth. "You are banning me from your club because I took a liking to Ste. That is all kinds of fucked up."

"Tsk, tsk. You were doing so well, Noah." Reaching down to yank him up by the collar, Brendan shoved him against the door. "Don't push it. Leave now while you still can."

Swallowing in terror, yet still foolish enough to speak, Noah spat out, "You are a savage. You don't deserve him."

"Sadly, you're right. He's better than either of us... but, that's how it is." His hand reached for the door, knowing his priorities were simple. Get this trash out of the club... and make himself visible downstairs. "Forget about him, Noah... for your own good. I don't give second chances."

Brendan didn't give him the opportunity to speak another word. He smiled at him, tilting his head to the side before his fist connected solidly into his stomach. His smile faded and returned again as Noah huddled over in pain, clutching at his midsection. He leaned down to whisper into his ear, "That's for thinking to come between me and mine."

Opening the door, Brendan pushed him out, directly into the arms of his security men. He nodded towards Foxy as he said, "Take the trash out, won't ya, Foxy?"

"My pleasure, boss..." Warren answered, his hand reaching forward to grasp around Noah's arm tightly, pulling him towards the elevators.

Brendan called out. "Take him out the back way... into the alley where he belongs."

Warren smiled, nodding in agreement... his head jerking downwards in a silent message.

In immediate understanding, Brendan closed and locked the office door behind him, knowing the hit on Danny would be commencing soon. For the rest of the night he would work the room... making certain to be in plain sight. He smiled as he took the downward trek, deciding with Stephen downstairs, that wouldn't be any hardship at all. Brendan frowned briefly as he considered how Stephen might feel about him having ordered the death of a man that he knew had sought to harm him; but, in this case – at least in his eyes... the ends far justified the means.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Stephen had just ended his shift and was moving towards the lounge to get some juice before he headed on out. He nearly groaned when he found Brendan seated at the bar, motioning him forward with a wave of the hand. "Have a seat, Stephen. I have your juice waiting."<p>

"Thanks, Brendan..." Ste answered, eyeing it in suspicion. On the evenings that he hadn't spent the night with Brendan since they had gotten together, Brendan was usually gone from the club when he got off. _Fuck, did he just think of them as together... as in a couple? _As his eyes fell into Brendan's mesmerizing gaze, Ste realized that was exactly how he was feeling. He was done with fighting it. He was crazy about the man. End of. But, was it something he could let him know?

"Have a good night, Stephen?" Brendan asked, pushing his orange juice towards him.

"Yeah, sure. It was busy enough," Ste told him. "How about you? I didn't see you after I left your office."

Brendan looked nonchalantly around the lounge, popping a stick of gum into his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I spent most of it in the lounge here with Cheryl. She had a rowdy bunch in here."

"Ahhh. I see." Ste took a long sip of his juice, his normal winding down process, before he headed on home to bed. "Well, I guess I'm off, then."

Brendan opened his mouth to answer, quickly closing it when his eyes lifted to see Cheryl approaching him from the distance, flanked by two police officers in plain clothes – detectives would be his assumption. He raised an eyebrow towards Cheryl, asking her, "What's up, Chez?"

"Bren, these officers want to speak to you," she told him, looking at him warily... in obvious wonder of what Brendan had done this time.

"Mr. Brady?" the older officer asked.

He nodded. "I am. What can I do for you this morning?"

"This is just a courtesy call. Not required, but being on the same strip... it's something we do." The older of the pair looked at Brendan intently, before saying, "Danny Houston was found murdered during the overnight. As he owns a neighboring casino we are informing you... and requesting your cooperation."

"Cooperation? What are you implying?" Cheryl immediately demanded. "My brother was on the premises all night."

The younger cop snorted. "There's many ways to commit a murder other than by one's own hand. Regardless, we are here to pass on information... in the hopes of neutralizing the problem."

Brendan's face remained cold and impassive. "I was in the casino all night. Mostly this lounge. However, if there's anything we can do to assist... "

"We'll keep that in mind," the officers told him.

Brendan nodded, before turning his back on them... projecting an air of indifference. He turned to Stephen with a smile. "How about I drive you home, Stephen?"

"Uhmm, no that's not necessary, Brendan." Ste turned to watch the officers leaving, facing Brendan when they were gone. "Who is Danny Houston?"

"A monster," Cheryl hissed. "Whoever killed him should get an award, not an interrogation."

Ste's eyes widened, unaccustomed to Cheryl speaking with such fervor. "That bad, eh? I guess he's another casino owner, then?"

"Was..." Brendan commented drolly.

Cheryl moved closer, her eyes shooting daggers into her brother's. Looking around to see that in the early morning hour it was only her, Ste, and Brendan... she whispered, "Tell me you didn't have anything to do with this, Bren."

"Fuck, Cheryl. I was here all night, right?" he answered, neither admitting nor denying the deed... knowing his sister knew him far better than anyone.

"Aw hell, Bren..." she groaned in dismay, momentarily forgetting Ste's presence. "We'll talk later."

"Later, right." He looked over to Stephen. "So, we're done here, right? Right. Let's go."

Ste didn't know how it had happened, but next he found himself led out of the club with Brendan's hand tightly around his arm... leading him along to his car. They were driving down the road for a few moments, when Ste looked around in surprise. "Uh, Brendan. This isn't the way to my place."

"It isn't?" Brendan asked, looking at Stephen in pretended amazement. "Wow. You're quick, you are."

Ste groaned, realizing this night was obviously far from over. "Where are you taking me, Brendan? I need to get some sleep."

"And, so you shall, Stephen. First, we need to have a little chat. The length of it will depend on you..."

"Depend on me?" Ste asked, totally confused now. "Didn't we just have a chat in your office last night? What now?"

Brendan chewed on his gum, debating to himself how much he was going to tell Stephen. Looking at him briefly as he made the turn to his home, Brendan knew he was about to take the biggest risk of all. He was about to tell him everything. Pulling into his drive a few moments later, Brendan turned off the car, before stepping out. Standing next to it, he waited for Stephen to take the steps to join him... realizing whether it to be wise or not – this was what he had to do. "Let's go inside, Stephen. After we talk, I'll take you straight home... if that's what you want."

Ste nodded, finding something in Brendan's tone to place him more at ease. "Okay, Brendan."

When the door closed behind them, Brendan moved closer... unable to resist claiming one kiss first. Nothing had ever tasted to him as Stephen's mouth. He didn't think anything ever would again. Brendan's mouth moved over Stephen's shaping the succulent lips under his... rediscovering them... doing all he could do to make them his own. "You always taste so good, Stephen. I never get enough."

"Mmmm," Ste sighed in complete agreement. "I don't think that's what you wanted to talk about, though. "It's about that bloke, isn't it? The one the police asked about?"

"Yes, it is." Backing away, he gave Stephen some space, before he told him, "I've done a lot of bad things in my life, Stephen. Some I'm not proud of, and things I probably didn't have to do. This time my hand was forced."

"What did you do, Brendan?" Ste asked, stepping closer to Brendan, unafraid of the man he knew to be a danger to most... but, for some reason knowing he would never hurt him.

Brendan's eyes grew lost and wild for a moment. "I did what I had to do to protect ya, Stephen. Danny was gonna hurt you. Hurt you real bad. I couldn't let that happen."

"Hurt me? But, why?" he asked, his eyes suddenly becoming frightened.

"He knew it was the best way to hurt me," Brendan responded, saying without saying what they both knew to be true.

Ste's face paled in shock. "You killed that man, didn't you? To protect me? I don't get it though, Brendan. Why would he think hurting me would hurt you?"

Brendan laughed shortly. "It's actually funny, Stephen. You don't get it, but that fucking monster did. Let's make it simple, then. I love ya. That's what I haven't told you, Stephen. I love ya."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I do hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have telling it. Thank you all that have read along and supported it with your comments. I appreciate that so much!**

**Chapter 19**

"You l-love me?" Ste stammered, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Brendan stepped closer. "That's what I said, Stephen. Having never felt this way, it's very clear to me."

"Wow. I don't know what to say..."

"Typical response is to say you return the sentiment. Unless, of course, if you don't," Brendan told him, forcing himself to keep an impassive look on his face... not wanting to reveal how devastating that would be to him. Showing vulnerabilities was not Brendan Brady. Already, he had displayed them before this beautiful kid. Continuing on if it wasn't reciprocated was not something he intended to do. "Well? How do ya feel, Stephen?"

Ste laughed, shaking his head in wonder. "I don't think I knew how I felt until this very moment. Now, I feel so many things. Maybe they were there. I guess I just didn't see them."

"Meaning what, Stephen?" Brendan demanded to know, definitely not wanting to play cat and mouse right now.

"Sorry. I know you want an answer... and I appear to be stalling," Ste answered, a light flush staining his cheeks.

"Appear?" Brendan grumbled in response. Turning away, not wanting Stephen to see the conflict in his eyes, Brendan shrugged and moved away from the temptation of him. "Let's just forget it."

Ste shook his head, back and forth... immediately moving forward to place his hand on Brendan's arm. "No, you got it all wrong. I just never expected this. From you... me. Any of it."

"I didn't plan it, Stephen. In my business caring this much about someone equals to suicide." He looked intently at Stephen, his eyes transparent. "I don't expect you to get over what I did to protect you... but, I didn't have a choice. You won't understand it... but, the more you are in my world – you will see there are often lines that have to be crossed."

"I've been on the Vegas strip long enough to see how things are. This is both a wonderful town, and a dangerous one. If you said there was no other choice, then... well, I believe you, Brendan. I got me kids to think about. They don't need a dead daddy. They need me around..." Ste said, knowing he still hadn't answered Brendan's question.

Brendan looked away for a moment, doing all he could do to mask the pain in his eyes. When Stephen said the words 'dead daddy', he felt a knife plunging it's way into his heart. He loved this boy so much. Swallowing, he huskily agreed, "Yes, your kids need ya, Stephen. There are dangers in this town, but removing Danny as one greatly improves your quality of life."

"Yours as well, I'm sure," Ste suggested.

He answered with a slight shrug. "I wasn't afraid of him. If he'd wanted me dead he would have come after me long ago. Danny was more evil than that. He wanted to destroy what I loved most... killing me in a different way. But, it's over now... and we have to let it all rest here. You can't talk to anyone about this, Stephen. Not ever."

Ste nodded. "I know. Don't worry, Brendan. Your secret is safe with me." He lowered his eyes for a moment, before he whispered, "I gotta protect the man I love, don't I?"

Brendan's gaze narrowed on Stephen sharply, uncertain if he had heard him clearly. Hoping he had, yet afraid to believe it. "Did you say what I think you did, Stephen? You love me?"

"Yes, Brendan. I love you. I think I fell hard for you our first night together. I know I tried to fight it by pulling away, wanting to be sure of who I really am... but, I don't think I ever really had any doubt." Swallowing deeply, forcing himself to keep his gaze on Brendan's fierce expression, he said, "So, if you want me... well, I guess I'm yours, then."

Brendan's eyes became hot and hungry. "Yeah. I want you." His eyes travelled up and down his smaller body. "Oh yeah. I most definitely want you."

Ste moved even closer, reaching his hand up to clasp behind Brendan's neck, urging his lips closer. "Why don't you show me, then..."

"If you start this, Stephen... you won't be going home until much later," Brendan warned him, knowing his words to be false. Now that he had heard Stephen's declaration, he knew there was no way he would allow him to go home. At least, not until they had spent more time together... and he had heard the coveted words many more times.

"Who says I want to go home? I just need to call and let Amy know... and then, Mr. Brady, I'm all yours," Ste whispered, his eyes fastened on the perfection of Brendan's lips.

Brendan took a breath, in and out, forcing himself to back away from him. "Make the call," he told him in a deep, guttural growl. "Then, you're all mine."

Ste smiled at him, moving towards the phone, nodding in agreement. "Oh yes, Brendan. I'm all yours."

Brendan watched him walk away with heavy, hungry eyes. "That you are, young Stephen. That you are."

Hours later found Ste curled up next to Brendan in post coital bliss. He sighed as he rested his head against Brendan's chest, inhaling his scent... fingers lightly toying with the hairs on his chest. Frowning when a series of yawns escaped, he looked up at Brendan with infinite regret. "I probably should go home. I never get much sleep here."

"Shhh. You talk too much," Brendan told him, eyes half open. "Go to sleep, Stephen. I'm tired too. I promise not to go at you again until we both get some rest."

Ste smiled, lowering his lips to kiss Brendan's chest, moving them upward until they found his neck. Sighing in a contentment that only came from a sense of total rightness, Ste kissed him softly on the lips once more, laying his head down on the pillow next to him... thinking nothing could be more perfect than this moment. As his eyes drifted shut, he spoke in a hushed whisper, "Goodnight, Brendan. I love you."

Brendan smiled as his eyes closed to find his own rest, quickly deciding he would never tire of hearing those words. Not ever.

* * *

><p><em>**** 3 Weeks Later ****<em>

Amy hugged Ste tightly, unable to believe the changes in their lives in such a short amount of time. She was still in school, but working as well... and Ste had a great job with Brendan; but, more importantly he was head over heels in love with Brendan – a condition that was more than mutual between the two men. Her eyes flickered over to the boarding gate where Brendan held their boarding passes, along with their carry-on bags, obviously giving them a moment of privacy. "How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno. Brendan didn't seek to enlighten me." Ste frowned as he looked at her closely. "You're gonna be alright while I'm gone, Ames. I left plenty of money in the bank. I will call you as soon as we arrive in Ireland with the numbers to reach me – just in case."

She smiled at him, scrunching her nose up at him in slight disapproval. "Always thinking about everyone else. You need to stop that – now. It's time you think about Ste. You hear me? Go, and have the time of your life in Ireland. Happy as I know you're only going to be with that man."

Ste looked over his shoulder, seeing Brendan pointing to the clock high on the wall signaling the time. "Subtle he's not." Laughing, Ste told her, "I will Amy. I love him... so much."

Bobbing her head in agreement, she answered, "I know you do." She looked at him silently for a long moment, tears slowly trickling down her face.

"Hey, what's this?" Ste asked, moving to flick them away. "This is a happy day, right?"

Amy nodded. "It is. This just ends a long chapter of my life. You are with Brendan now... and when you come back you'll be living with him. It's just so many changes."

Ste hugged her tightly again. He kissed her on the cheek, before whispering, "Don't be sad, Ames. It's going to be a good life for both of us. You'll see. I am going to be around to spend time with me kids, eh?"

Amy laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips. She smiled as she heard the final boarding call for their flight, glancing over to see Brendan's uplifted brow... impatient for Ste to join him. "I think Brendan is about to come drag you away. Be happy, Ste. You deserve only the best."

Ste looked over his shoulder at the man waiting for him, love shining in his eyes as he looked at him. "I've got the best, Ames. Take care. I'll talk to you soon."

Forcing himself to pull away, knowing they had prolonged their goodbye for long enough, Ste reached Brendan's side, quirking his lips mischievously. "Getting a bit impatient there, Mr. Brady?"

"I was about to drag your sentimental little ass onto this plane," Brendan growled, handing over their boarding passes and beginning the protocol to enter the plane.

Once they were situated in their seats, Ste looked around in complete awe not realizing that Brendan had booked them first class accommodations. "Brendan, this is too much. God. This has to be costing you a fortune."

"I can afford it, Stephen... and, you're worth it." He smiled at Stephen, his love clearly showing in his smile. "I can't wait for you to meet Declan. We're all going to have such a good time."

"I hope Declan likes me." Ste's lip curved into a concerned pout, unaware of how adorable he looked to his lover. "What if he doesn't?"

Brendan reached out, stroking his finger along Stephen's lips, his eyes following the movement as if he found it to be the most fascinating act known to man. "He will love you, Stephen... as much as I do. Now, hush and give us a kiss."

"I love you, Mr. Brady," Ste whispered, before leaning forward to join their lips in a sweet caress... one that he knew he would seek every day for the rest of his life.

Brendan pulled back only long enough to respond, "This is our new beginning. I love ya, Stephen. I'll always take care of you. Always."

END


End file.
